iCamp HalfBlood
by Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnowStalkers
Summary: what happens when Gibby,Carly,Sam and Freddie find out a secret that Spencer has kept for years. Then they go to Camp Half blood and get sent quest. So i want 2 comments per chapter from at least 2 people so do as you wish. pugswanthugs has adopted this!
1. Monsters and knives

_**iCamp Half-Blood**_

**Hey people this is my 3****rd**** fanfic and 2****nd**** multi chapter fic. Read and review. All the characters are 17 in this one, plenty of **Gibby** too. **

**Disclaimer: Freddie: She doesn't own anything but the plot and her own dialogue. Man Carly's hot. Me: Okay Freddie you may sit down now.**

**Carly's P.O.V. **

I, my brother Spencer and my friend Gibby, Freddie and Sam were having a normal day at the groovy smoothies like we always do when like this giant bull man creature came out of nowhere. Everyone in the restaurant except us ran, Freddie tried to leave but Gibby and Sam held him back. He looked at the monster and picked up a knife from the counter, I thought he was going to kill himself and yelled "Freddie you don't have to end your life yet!"

He looked at me confused and charged at the beast but the knife bounced harmlessly off the beast fur coat. I looked at it trying to figure at what it was when it charged at me Freddie ran and pushed me out of the way.

"Carly watch out!" We all ran to the door and saw 3 kids walk in with a guy that looked like he was wearing a goat costume, or at least goat pants. Sam walked over to me and stared at them, there was 1 girl and 2 boys.

Spencer walked over and slapped the goat boy and the shoulder, "Hey Grover, how's it been?" "Same old, same old. How's it been?"

The one boy looked at Grover in disbelief and said "Grover how you know him. He can't be a demigod."

A demi-what? The girl next to him said "Percy we have some more important business to do. Do you not see the Minotaur?"

So Percy's his name. He looked at the girl with a confused look then looked around and went, "OHHHH. Sometimes you make me look like my head is really full of kelp Annabeth." Gibby walked from behind me and scared me, "Gibby!" He screamed and yelled, "Don't hurt me I'm just a Gibby!" The Minotaur turned around and started running at Sam and Freddie who had their backs turned. I yelled at them and they moved. I ran and grabbed a knife from the desk and stabbed it in the back 14 times until it disenagrated into ash.

Percy looked at me in amazement and started whispering to Grover all I heard was "Daughter of Artemis." I heard Spencer whisper back, "She's a forbidden child then." I looked at them and yelled "What the…" I was about to swear when Freddie cut me off, "Smoothies." "Do you mean Forbidden child?" Spencer looked at me with sad eyes and said, "We need to get you all to camp now. Freddie, Sam go pack. You too Carl's. We leave in 2 hrs."

We all ran to our homes or apartments and packed. I walked over to Freddie's apartment and knocked on the door. His mom opened the door with a mad face. "Hi Mrs. Benson, is Freddie here?" "Yes, and he's not allowed to go to that camp." "Mrs. Benson we were attacked by Minotaur no more than an hour ago. His life depends on going that camp." Freddie ran into the room with a terrified look his face was red and I saw tears in his eyes. I ran to him, and said "Freddie what happened?" "While I was packing she came up and started yelling at me telling me that I wasn't allowed to go to camp, when I tried running she slapped me." I looked at his face and gasped. There was a huge red mark on his face. I looked at Mrs. Benson with anger and grabbed Freddie's bag that was on the ground and his hand and ran downstairs to a black S.U.V and tossed his bag in.

"Wait in here I gotta go get my stuff." I said to everyone. Freddie grabbed my arm and held me back and said, "Carly if you're going in let me come with you. She'll hurt you if you go in alone." I looked into his eyes and realized how much I truly liked him more than I thought. I replied "Freddie she'll hurt you even more if you go in with me." I pulled my arm away from him and walked in.

_**Cliff I'll work on part 2 tonight. Please read in review.**_


	2. Picked and forbidden children

_**iCamp Half-Blood**_

**Disclaimer: Me: So Carly before you say it will you please tell me if you like Freddie? Carly: Umm well…. *Cough*Yeah*Cough* She doesn't own anything bye! Me: Carlotta Shay come back here *me running after her* **

_**Still Carly's P.O.V **_

I ran into the lobby and into my apartment. I left the door open which was a big mistake. The door slammed shut and the lights turned off. "Who's there?" The lights turned back on and I saw Freddie by the open door staring behind me. Someone grabbed me from behind and I felt a cold blade held to my neck. Freddie yelled "Mom stop it! You're going hurt her." I looked up and saw Mrs. Benson. I squeaked, "Freddie help me." Mrs. Benson held the knife closer my neck and said, "Not another word or she dies." "Let her go now!" Freddie's voice was so stern not the squeaky voice I was so used to hearing. "Or what?" "I'll call the police." His mom tightened her grip and ran the tip of the knife down my arm I winced in pain as drops of red blood rolled onto the carpet. "Freddie help me please." His mom kept running the knife down my arm till he got to my hand then started running it down my other arm. Drops of blood ran down my arm onto the once white carpet which was now a pinkish color. "Mom stop it, please. You're hurting her and the more you hurt her, your also hurting me." Mrs. Benson took the knife and cut my wrist really deep then dropped me to the ground and ran out of the room and outside. Freddie ran over to me and looked at my wrist. "Carly are you alright?" "Yeah I think so. Will you please help me get this stuff down to the fan please?" "Yeah, I'll bring it down and you wrap this tower around your wrist." He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the cut and I too k another towel and dabbed at my other cuts.

Once we got down to the lobby we saw Sam who was waiting at the door "Carl's what happened to you?" "Long story. Get Annabeth and Nico to help me get this into the van." "Sure thing but what all did you pack?" "2 suitcases and a backpack." "Did you pack enough?" "Very funny Sam what did you pack?" "A suitcase and a backpack full of fat cakes, low fat, fat cakes and ham. Ah how I love ham."

_**Freddie's P.O.V **_

When I saw my mother cut Carly's wrist I wanted to throw her into Tarturous. She had cut my best friend and hopefully girlfriend someday. We walked downstairs and I had Annabeth and Nico help me get her bags into the car. After we got onto the road Annabeth wrapped up Carly's wound which was worst then I had thought it was green around the big cuts. Annabeth said "Poison was on the knife. Great and she hasn't taken a swim in the Styx. Right Perce." Percy looked up at us and said "Yeah, why is that kid shirtless?" He pointed at Gibby who looked confused "He's just a Gibby." Replied Spencer. I returned my attention onto Carly and saw that she was ghostly pale and sweat was beaded onto her forehead. Nico handed her a square of something which I realized as Ambrosia or gods healing food she ate it and started looking better then Annabeth had her drink some nectar or godly drink. Her cuts started to look smaller. "Um where are we going to be exact?" asked Gibby. "We're going to camp half-blood in Long Island."(Is that where it's at?) Annabeth got up and sat next to Percy. I sat next to Carly and let her lay her head in my lap. I started smoothing her hair and we both slowly fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to Sam taking pictures of us. (Does she sorta remind you of a certain House of Anubis character?) "SAM! CUT IT OUT!" "Never! Mwahhahahahaha! Btw we're here." I looked around and saw that I and Carly were lying in a bed. "How did we get in here?" "Chiron put you two in here you were knocked out cold. He put you in here come on let's head outside for breakfast. Let the sleeping beauty rest. I hope there's ham, because mama needs her ham." I got up and headed outside with a feeling of guilt. When we were done eating I headed back to the big house and sat down waiting for Carly to wake up. When she got up we headed outside and walked around. We were coming around the Artemis cabins corner when a sign lit up above Carly's head, the sign was a moon with an arrow and bow. Chiron trotted over to us and said "Carly Shay daughter of Artemis." I heard murmurs of "Forbidden Child." "Hey I wonder if the blond one is a daughter of Hera." And the one I hated the most was "She's probably a loser like her mother and might be stuck with the oath of maiden hood." I wanted to yell at them stop it don't talk about her that way. When I realized everyone had started staring at me too. "Hail Freddie son of Zeus." Then I saw Sam and stared at her "Hail Sam daughter of Hera." Then I heard more murmurs. "3 forbidden children in one day." "What next pigs that fly?" "No that was last week, remember?" "Oh yeah Percy caused that one along with Annabeth and Nico."

_**Weren't expecting that right? I may not write on some days because I'll be at my cabin for a week or two max.**_


	3. mothers and fathers  a mix of monsters

_**Mothers and Father with a mix of Hydras**_

_**Disclaimer: Me today we have Freddie and Carly. So when's the date?**_

_**Both: Umm we don't have a date set up and aren't planning on one.**_

_**Me: Uhhh Why not? **_

_**Freddie: Because umm I don't know. But if I kiss her will you leave us alone.**_

_**Carly: Freddie! **_

_**Me: Yes please kiss then we can go on with this story.**_

_**Freddie: *Kissing Carly's lips...Ending up having a make out.* There happy?**_

_**Me: Very. I'm going to put these photos on fb.**_

_**Carly: She doesn't own anything. Wait WHAT!**_

_**Me: *RUNNING!***_

Chapter 3: Carly's P.O.V

I couldn't believe what I was hearing Sam and Freddie were also forbidden children. Well I always known Sam was good with relationships even though she could never keep one herself. "Sooooo Freddie, Carly, and Sam I'm going to show you to your cabins. Carly you already know your way but you can come along if you want to." Said Percy. I nodded and followed them. I stood by Sam's side until we got to Freddie's cabin where I chose to stay with him and help him unpack. "Well are you sure you're okay?" "You don't need to worry about me Freddie. Heck I'm a daughter of Artemis goddess of the hunt. Just kind of scared is all." "Why?" He looked truly worried when he asked me that. "Because of your idiotic mother." "Well I guess you can say I was an idiot for living with her and allowing her to treat me like a baby." We laughed then I hopped off his dresser where I had been sitting. I walked over to him and kissed him.  
>"Sorry I didn't mean to do that" I apologized after I saw his face. It was a mix of confusion and love. "No it's okay Carly. Let me finish putting these books away then we could go on a walk or go practice fighting each other." He put his books away without even sorting them by author or alphabetically like his mother would. <em><strong>(I had all his stuff magically appear. Btw.) <strong>_We went outside to the practicing arena. I took the sword I had gotten for myself earlier and started chopping off limbs from the dummy's faster than Spencer's ostrich, Steve, could run. By the time Freddie even had his sword out and was working on killing his first 5 dummies I was on my last batch of 10 dummies and not even breaking a sweat. "How can you do that?" Asked Freddie as he leaned on the hilt of his sword and wiping sweat from his eyebrow. "I don't know the power of the hunt probably." "Lucky. All I got was probably the power of lightning and thunder and possibly rain. Unless Percy has that one covered. All I got for siblings is Thalia and Jason Grace." "Hey you're not an only child at least. I'm an only child here and probably always will be!" I took me sword and shrunk it into a nice charm for my bracelet and ran into the woods. I found a nice place under the roots of a tree. Like the ones that hang up into the sky. I heard Freddie calling my name along with Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Sam. I kept quiet and heard them pass by me and walk away. When I couldn't hear them anymore except for the faintest voice I got up and walked towards the strawberry fields. Halfway there I stopped and had a feeling like I was being watched I turned around and saw a dracaena, 2 telkines and an empousa. The dracaena pulled out a huge sword with the words in ancient Greek backbiter 2. It was part celestial bronze and part mortal steel. What am I going to do I can be killed anyway. A man stepped out he looked like a regular 20 or so year old guy except his eyes were solid gold. This couldn't be Luke that guy I heard that had his body taken over by Crounus because he was killed like last year. The man stepped forward and said "Carly Shay you are the next forbidden child of the prophecy that could possibly make me fade away to nothing. We cannot have that happen. Kelly attack." The empousa took out a sword and soon enough I was fighting her. "Well I do like a good fight." Said the man. I heard shouts coming from the opposite direction and saw my friends running towards us weapons all drawn and ready to attack. I screamed at them "Stay back!" my sword was knocked out of my hand and I pushed onto the ground. Luke put his foot onto my back when I tried to get up and pushed me back onto the ground. I hit the ground so hard I had hit my hand and was knocked out cold.

_**OOOOOH Cliffy. What do you thinks going to happen to Carly next? Tell me in your reviews. Also I'm opening a poll that asks if I should have Sam and Freddie date or Carly and Freddie date. I know I've had some creddie so I just want to know. **_


	4. Nightmares, dreams and lightning

_**Nightmares, dreams and lightning. **_

_**I want feedback and i need you to answer my poles i need 5 votes for the winner: Creddie or Seddie.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Me: today we have Freddie and Carly. So when's the date?<strong>_

_**Both: Umm we don't have a date set up and aren't planning on one.**_

_**Me: Uhhh Why not? **_

_**Freddie: Because umm I don't know. But if I kiss her will you leave us alone.**_

_**Carly: Freddie! **_

_**Me: Yes please kiss then we can go on with this story.**_

_**Freddie: *Kissing Carly's lips...Ending up having a make out.* There happy?**_

_**Me: Very. I'm going to put these photos on fb.**_

_**Carly: She doesn't own anything. Wait WHAT!**_

_**Me: *RUNNING!***_

Chapter 4: Freddie's P.O.V

I watched as this Luke dude knocked poor Carly to the ground and make her black out. I summoned some lightning and had it strike an empousa. It turned to dust and then I killed all the other monsters with lighting. When the monsters were all killed I turned towards Luke and took out my sword. He also took his sword and lunged at me. I took my own sword and knocked his out of his hands. Annabeth put her invisibility cap on and lifted Carly up I saw a huge gash on her head that blood was gushing out. Her eyelids were closed tight but still delicate; her lips were curled into a smile as if she was dreaming a good dream. Even with blood gushing out of her forehead she was still as beautiful as ever. Luke smirked and disappeared. "What does he want with Carly?" asked Sam. "No one knows it's just the way he is. Let's just hope that Crounus hasn't found a new host a year after the attack." Answered Percy with a grim face. Annabeth poured some nectar onto Carly's cut and it instantly disappeared. Carly opened her eyes and looked around "Where's Luke?" "He left Carly. We don't know where he went." I answered. I thought 'Wait didn't he die or was he _**killed**_ last year in the big battle? How could he be alive still?' "Annabeth may I ask you something in private please?" "Sure Freddie." We walked to a big tree and I asked her "That guy Luke died last year right?" "That's what we thought, but maybe he was sent to Elysium like every great hero because he sorta died a hero on Olympus last year and must have made it to re-birth. You should ask Percy or Nico because they could fill you up on more information." "Okay thanks for giving me that much info." "No prob." We walked back to the group and I looked at Carly. She was still very pale but the color was coming back to her face. Nico looked at his watch then said "We should head back to camp before Chiron sends Clarisse and the Ares kids to find us. Cause' we all know what that means." We all nodded and I asked Carly, "Do you need help getting up Carly?" "I don't think so let me try." She stood up but quickly fell to the ground. I caught her by the armpits and then had her put her arm around my shoulder. We walked back to camp and I walked her to her cabin she was halfway asleep so I laid her onto the bottom bunk of the first bunk bed. I covered her with the blanket then scribbled down a note:_** Dear Carly, **_

_**I hope you feel better soon. When you get up come to my cabin so I can ask you something important please. Remember I'll always keep you safe from anything even if it's a monster or your aver New York driver, just like I did with that speeding taco truck before.**_

_**Your good friend, Freddie Benson **_

I put the note on her dresser than walked out.

Carly's P.O.V

When I fell asleep I had the weirdest dream, I was at camp but it didn't feel or look like camp. It was all black and burned down and there were cries of agony and pain from wounded campers I saw Freddie the love of my life laying on the ground with blood pouring out of a cut on his forehead his eyes looked glassy and he was very pale. I ran to him and looked for a pulse, I found a faint one but then it disappeared. I was too late he was gone. After I held him in my lap and cried I took count of how many dead or dying campers and the ones that were alive, out of 550 campers only 245 had survived not even half and Freddie hadn't survived. Among my friends that survived was: Clarisse, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Piper, Katie, Annabeth, the Stoll brothers, Will Solace, Sam, and Beckondorf and Silena. I kept thinking out of so many campers how come so many could die like this. Well over half of the Hermes kids had died. Most of the people who had died were the Ares kids because they were the first into combat and only 4 of them had survived 1 boy and 3 girls. So many lives that could have been saved. The dream ended when I woke up sweating. It was just a dream I told myself over and over until I believed it myself. I got up and ran Freddie's cabin. I knocked on the door and Freddie opened it. "Good gods Carly its 2:30 in the morning what's wrong?" That's when I broke down and started sobbing. I was crying because I was so happy thought he was safe. "I dreamed a gory dream. Almost all of camp was gone and y-you had died. I can't sleep anymore. There was so much blood and crying I don't know if it's a sign or what but I l-love you too much to have you die." He shushed me then said "Carly I l…."

_**What do you think he's going to say? Answer in your reviews please. Sorry I haven't typed like I said I will but I caught a summertime cold and I have writers black. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	5. authors note

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey readers. I probably won't be typing much because I have an ear infection. It really hurts my ear because of the noise the keyboard makes and I get irritated. I will be back to typing by Friday probably. sorry bought the inconvince.

_**HAPPY READING**_

_**Furgil12**_


	6. kisses, aphrodite and mabye a quest

_**Kisses, Aphrodite and maybe a quest. **_

_**Quick Authors note: So I went with my own gut because I only had one vote after all these days ago I chose CREDDIE! I just want feedback. Sam will be hooking up with an O/C later on. Don't worry it will be another demi-god.**_

_**Disclaimer: Me: today we have Freddie and Carly. So when's the date?**_

_**Both: Umm we don't have a date set up and aren't planning on one.**_

_**Me: Uhhh Why not? **_

_**Freddie: Because umm I don't know. But if I kiss her will you leave us alone.**_

_**Carly: Freddie! **_

_**Me: Yes please kiss then we can go on with this story.**_

_**Freddie: *Kissing Carly's lips...Ending up having a make out.* There happy?**_

_**Me: Very. I'm going to put these photos on fb.**_

_**Carly: She doesn't own anything. Wait WHAT!**_

_**Me: *RUNNING!***_

_**Chapter 5 Carly's P.O.V**_

"Carly I love you too. When we leave here I want to know if you'll date me possibly." I looked at his face and kissed his cheek. "Does that answer your question?" I don't know what he was happier about, the kiss or my answer. "Yes it does. So how about me and you?" "What's there to talk about? Since we've kissed I take it we're dating. As I take it at least." "Yup, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." I laughed and kissed his cheek because he's just so darn cute. **(I'm keeping this PG just to let u guys know on language and contacts.) **I looked at my watch then said "We gotta be at sword fighting practice with Thalia in 15 minutes. We gotta run now." I started running to my cabin for my sword then back to his cabin with a bad feeling in my stomach. When I got back to his cabin I saw half of a chimera's butt sticking out the door. I heard yelling coming from inside and jumped through the window facing the south and started swiping at the creatures face. Freddy then started stabbing its tail. The monster turned around really fast and its tail swiped Freddie in the face I yelled at Freddie when I saw him hit the floor. I stabbed the chimera in the chest and the eye and it disenagrated to a pile of dust. I ran to Freddie who was trying to sit up. "Stay down Freddie I'll iris message Will and Chiron." He mumbled something and I took a gold drachma throwing it into the mist of his fountain and saying. "Oh great goddess Iris please deliver my message to Will Solace and Chiron." A glittering image appeared in front of me of Will and Chiron talking about a quest. I didn't want to interrupt them so I waved my hand in but not before hearing this. "We must send Carly Shay on this quest Chiron." "I know will but we must be careful with her. She can be a child of the next big prophecy and if there's another war she could be our hero. Now please go get her Mr. Solace. I last saw her at the Poseidon cabin." Will left and I ended the message.

Will walked up the porch stairs and inside. "My Gods what happened in here? Did a minotaur attack here?" He scanned the cabin then saw Freddie lying on the bunk I managed to get him onto. "Please help him Will he was attacked by a chimera. Just do all your magic stuff and cure him." I might of sounded a bit mean but I didn't want anything to happen to my, boyfriend. "Okay okay."

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I finally got this finished. I'll be typing more later**_


	7. dont mess with artimis

_**Don't mess with Artemis**_

_**Disclaimer: Me: Today we have my new oc Nick a son of Poseidon and Sam. So Sam how much do you like Nick here?**_

_**Sam: Aren't we supposed to say, she doesn't own Percy Jackson or iCarly she just own the plot and lines?**_

_**Me: Just answer the question please.**_

_**Nick: Yeah Sam please do answer her question.**_

_**Sam: Ugh okay but this is for Nick. I love Nick more than I love ham and meatballs.**_

_**Me: Well that's a whole lot of love for sure. Now Nick you may say it.**_

_**Nick: Finally as Sam said earlier furgil12 doesn't own Percy Jackson or iCarly, she just owns the plot, dialogue and her own characters.**_

_Chapter 7 Still Freddie's P.O.V_

"How dare you talk to a goddess like that? I forbid you from even having eye contact with Carly." "Now arty we can work this out. You don't have to be like this." "Freddie Benson you are hereby forbidden from seeing my daughter, talking about her and even looking at pictures of her. Agree or I shall send you down to Tarturous." "I… I guess I have to agree. Just let me say that we have to break up. Then I swear on the river Stxie that I shall never talk at pictures of Carly Shay." They disappeared. What am I going to tell Carly? _"Hey your physco mother is making me break up with you so bye." _The more I thought about it the worst it felt to me. Now I can't go back because I swore on the river. What am I going to do? Carly and Sam came into the room and I said, without looking at Carly, "Hey Carly may I talk to you please?" "Yeah sure what's up?" "Alone please." "Sam go and chase the Stoll brothers around because I saw them steal 40 gold drachmas from your pockets earlier." Sam ran out and headed toward the Hermes cabin. "Why won't you look at me Freddie?" "Carly I can't date you anymore." "Why?" She looked like she was going to break out and tears. "Your mother said I wasn't allowed to. I'm so sorry Carly. I love you but your mother would send me to Tarturous is I keep dating you." "It's okay Freddie. Well I guess its okay I don't want any harm to come to you. Thanks for the greatest past couple of days of my life. I love you Freddie Benson." Carly got up and I could see the tears falling down her face.

I got up and hobbled out of the cabin on crutches and went to the arena to watch practice. A girl named Drew; a daughter of Aphrodite came up to me and sat next to me. "Hi cutie. I haven't seen you around here before." "I'm not in the mood Drew. I just broke up with my girlfriend." I got up to leave but she had a grip on my arm. "Why did you break up with her?" "Well she's a daughter of Artemis named Carly Shay and I've liked her since we were 10 years old. Her older brother Spencer lived with her across the hall from my apartment and we ran a web show called iCarly with one of our best friends Sam Pucket. We always had more than 3,000,000 viewers every week per web show. A little less than an hour ago her mother came and I had to break up with her or else I would be sent to Hades and back. I really feel uncomfortable talking about my personal lie with a complete and total stranger and I gotta go meet my sister Thalia at the big house." I lied. I got up and hobbled to the big house so I could talk to Chiron about this.

Carly's P.O.V

I'm still in shock about what Freddie just said even though it was 2 hours ago. I ran to my cabin and threw myself on my bunk crying my eyes out. Jason, Freddie's half brother came in to see if I wanted to practice my archery. "Hey Carly want to …. What happened to you?" "Your half brothers now leave me alone please." "What did Freddie do?" "He broke up with me now just leave already!" "Okay, okay I'm leaving." He left and I felt really bad because of the way I treated him. I didn't get up though I just stayed on my bed and sulked over the guy I really truly liked. I later fell asleep and didn't even here the conch shell calling all the campers to dinner.

When I woke up the next morning I went and showered hoping the smell of my drama clean shampoo would clear my head of all this Freddie nonsense. It didn't work even after I tried my strawberry and oatmeal scented conditioner. **(A/n don't ask me because I read about it on the internet in an ad.) **I decided that maybe taking a walk around the camp then shooting some arrows in the practice arena to help me out. During the walk I saw one of Aphrodite's daughters Drew writing something I looked from a couple feet away and saw that it was the ingredients to a love potion. Yikes she's going to use a potion on Freddie because it clearly said on the top. _**Love Potion for Freddie Benson. **_

This wasn't going to end very well was it. I wanted to warn Freddie but then I remembered that I couldn't talk to him because of that dumb promise my mother made him do. I went to the bulletion bored by the big house to see what today's activities were.

7:00 p.m. Karokake night. All cabins must send at least 5 people up to sing except for Posidion, Artemis, Zeus.

9:00 p.m. capture the flag.

11:00 a.m. Winning team party with other campers.

1:00 a.m. lights out for all campers

That is all

_**Every viewer gets a virtual stuffed shark. In honor of the sea (^^^).READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	8. A visit from Artemis and Aphrodite

_**A visit from Aphrodite and Artemis**_

_**Disclaimer: Me: today we have Freddie and Carly. So when's the date?**_

_**Both: Umm we don't have a date set up and aren't planning on one.**_

_**Me: Uhhh Why not? **_

_**Freddie: Because umm I don't know. But if I kiss her will you leave us alone.**_

_**Carly: Freddie! **_

_**Me: Yes please kiss then we can go on with this story.**_

_**Freddie: *Kissing Carly's lips...Ending up having a make out.* There happy?**_

_**Me: Very. I'm going to put these photos on fb.**_

_**Carly: She doesn't own anything. Wait WHAT!**_

_**Me: *RUNNING!***_

_Chapter 6: Freddie's P.O.V_

When I came back to conciseness I saw Carly and Sam at the foot of my bed in my cabin. "Hey guys, what's up?" Carly looked at me and I saw a small smile on her face but it looked sorta forced and unreal. "What's up? Fredward you almost died! If Will Solace hadn't healed you, you would be dead and gone forever. What would poor Carly do if you had died?" Wow was Sam actually worried about me? "Sam I'm fine. What happened? All I remember is being attacked by a monster." Carly decided to say something, "You passed out by a Chimera and it cut your leg pretty bad. You lost so much blood you could have died!" She started crying at that point and I tried to sit up and scoop her into a hug but it didn't work out because my arm which had a huge cut on it started to bleed. "Carly I'm sorry I tried to kill it on my own and it didn't work out. Please don't cry." I grimaced in pain as I tried to sit up. "Freddie what's wrong? You're getting really pale." "Nothing it'd just my arm." "What happened to it?" "It got cut before and it's bleeding again. It's not bleeding a lot." "Fredwierdo your such a bad liar. Show me and Carl's the cut." I lifted my arm up and showed them the cut which actually was bleeding a whole lot by now and turning the once white sheets reddish pink. Carly gasped then ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. "Carly wait!" I yelled after her trying to get up as I yelled. Sam held me down saying, "I'll go talk to her. Anyways I have some plans up my sleeves for your guy's love lives."

She left and I laid back down until I saw 2 godly figures came into the room. I realized who they were, Aphrodite and Artemis. Carly's mother and the goddess of love. "Hello. Lady Artemis, Lady Aphrodite. What brings you here today?" Aphrodite was the first to speak saying, "Hello Freddie, your father sent us here to talk to you about your love life, with a certain daughter of Artemis." Then Artemis spoke up saying, "Freddie Benson we are here today to say that even though I have broken my sacred oath you may not do a number of things to my daughter." "Like what?" "You may not do certain things until you are married and you may only kiss like normal people do and you must defend her in battles. All of them." I thought the whole marriage thing, but I don't agree with the kissing thing. "Ma'm if I can say this why do we not have a say on how we kiss?" "You do not have a say because you are just a child and I am her MOTHER!" Aphrodite then decided to butt in, "Artemis, you do not have a saying on how they kiss as I am the goddess of LOVE. Don't you just love, love?" "Yeah. Lady Artemis I agree that Aphrodite is correct and that you have no say on what I do with Carly except for the whole marriage thing which I really do agree with. But the other stuff Aphrodite can take control of."

_**What do you think is going to happen? Answer in your reviews or message me. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	9. music, trees he oracle and pain

_**Music, tree's, the oracle and pain.**_

_**Okay so I got review saying that it was confusing with that whole talk with Freddie and Drew I meant that the love potion would be for Freddie to fall in love with Drew. Hope that help.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own lemonade mouth *hint* *Hint* or Percy Jackson so just lay off people. **_

_Chapter 8 Carly's P.O.V_

Tonight at karaoke I was going to sing Determinate by lemonade mouth. I just hope I can nail it. I had to sing it so I could show Freddie that I am mad at my mother and we can still be friends.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

So right now I'm getting ready to sing the song there is no rap part so that parts going to just be a musical part.

_Tryin' hard to fight these tears  
>I'm crazy worried<br>Messin' with my head this fear  
>I'm so sorry<br>You know, you gotta get it out  
>I can't take it<br>That's what bein' friends about_

_I, I wanna cry  
>I can't deny<br>Tonight I wanna up and hide!  
>And yet inside<br>It isn't right  
>I gotta live in my life!<em>

_I know I I know I  
>I know I gotta do it!<br>I know I I know I  
>I know I gotta do it!<em>

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!  
>Determinate! Determinate!<br>Push until you can't and then demand more!  
>Determinate! Determinate!<br>You and me together!  
>We can make it better!<br>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate! Determinate!<em>

_Hate to feel this way  
>And waste a day<br>I gotta get myself on stage!  
>I shouldn't wait<br>Or be afraid  
>The chips will fall where they may!<em>

_I know I I know I  
>I know I gotta do it!<br>I know I I know I  
>I know I gotta do it!<br>__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/l/lemonade_ ]__  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!<br>Determinate! Determinate!  
>Push until you can't and then demand more!<br>Determinate! Determinate!  
>You and me together!<br>We can make it better!  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate! Determinate!_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!  
>Determinate! Determinate!<br>Push until you can't and then demand more!  
>Determinate! Determinate!<br>You and me together!  
>We can make it better!<br>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate! Determinate!<em>

_C'mon and  
>C'mon and<br>C'mon and get it goin'  
>C'mon and<br>C'mon and  
>C'mon and get it goin'<br>On the dance floor  
>On the dance floor<br>D-d-dance floor  
>Determinate!<em>

Once I was done everyone started to clap except for this one girl named Drew who just yelled "You suck even a tone death frog can sing better then you. I ran off stage thinking that maybe she was right a lot of the other Aphrodite girls frowned at me and shooked their heads with agreement to Drew and booed. I ran into the strawberry fields and hid where I hid before at the tree. I looked around and didn't see anyone following me so I curled up into a ball under some tree roots. I sat there for what felt like hours thinking about things. I knew that the capture the flag game would start soon but that they didn't come close to where I was. I felt like my world was being turned upside down. I decided to pack my stuff up and head back to Seattle. Spencer will still be there because his scent wore of when he was 18 years old. At least people there knew who I was and that if they hurt me I will hurt them back. That was like a Sam thought. I heard the conch horn blow and then heard campers running toward the creek. I got up when camp was dead silent and walked to my cabin. I packed 3 changes of clothes, my stuffed rabbit, a baggy full of ambrosia and a canteen full of nectar. I ran out of my cabin leaving a note for Freddie and one for Sam saying: _Dear Freddie, _

_I am going home if I can't stay there I'll hitchhike across the country until I find someone to take me in. Please don't come and search for me I just need to leave. I love you Freddie and if my mother can't allow me to see you then I might as well leave. Have fun with Drew she's the perfect girl for you. _

_I will always love you, Carly_

_Dear Sam,_

_You are my bff and you will always be my best friend. As I said in Freddie's not I'm leaving don't come look for me please. I just don't fit in with this camp. Goodbye._

I didn't even sign my name on Sam's note all I did was leave it on my bed and walked out of the cabin. Before I left I went to visit Rachel who is the oracle at her cave. When I got to the cave I smelled fresh blueberry muffins and stepped in. "Hey Rachel may I ask you a question?" She turned around and answered, "Sure ask away." "Well I'm leaving camp for awhile to clear my head. May I ask you to keep it a secret?" Her eyes turned s bright green and she said _"7 half bloods shall take the quest to find the one who lies and the one who says the truth. Travel to the west to find what you seek. 7 will go from 9 and one shall lie to all and endanger them all."_

Her eyes went back to normal and she said "Carly you must stay for the quest. Please stay. The fate of the camp is on your shoulders." "What do you mean?" I ran out of there and headed to my cabin I ripped up the notes and packed up some blankets and my pillow I decided to spend the night at my tree today. I laid down on two blankets while I was covered up by another 2 blankets under some roots. I heard Freddie shouting my name from camp. I knew it was Freddie because it sounded a lot like his voice. I closed my eyes hoping that I could stop hearing his voice. Didn't work I could still hear it even after I covered my head with a pillow. I heard footsteps coming towards me and looked around to see who it was. It wasn't Freddie as I had guessed it was Luke and about 5 hellhounds. I hid myself deeper under the roots. But I felt a hand reach in and pull me out. I came eye to golden eye with none other than Luke in giant form. He held me by the back of my shirt. "Well what do we have here? Carlotta Shay hiding in a tree. She's more nymph then daughter of Artemis is. What shall we do with her? Kill her now or let her die slowly and painfully?" "Let me go! Freddie HELP!" I probably made the wrong choice because then he dropped me from about 40 feet in I heard a bone crunch in my leg and I screamed in pain. I saw Sam, Freddie, Percy, Annabeth, Gibby, Nico, Grover and Juniper plus about 20 other campers running towards me before I blacked out.

_**So what's going to happen next? Every viewer gets a virtual stuffed shark. In honor of the sea (^^^).READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	10. Freddie, Potions and love

_**Freddie, Potions and love **_

_**Okay so I changed chapter 7 up a little.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Justin Bieber (or I should say Justina Girleiber)*hint* *Hint* or Percy Jackson so just lay off people. **_

_Chapter 9? : Freddie's Pov_

When I heard Carly scream and me plus a lot of other campers ran towards her I was saying to myself that I was an idiot. I was her best friend then her boyfriend and I can't even look at her. I decided to put some really dark sunglasses on so I could barely see. I looked up I saw her dangling from Luke's hand knocked out cold. I had saved her from so many other things over the years and now I can't look at her. Then I remembered something I said that I won't talk to PICTURES of Carly. So now I can still look and talk to her in person. I threw the sunglasses off and took my sword out while looking at Luke. Percy came over to me and whispered "Freddie his Achilles spot is in his armpit." I ran at Luke to distract him. And hopefully put her down. He did put her down by dropping her! Juniper, Thalia and Annabeth ran to her and pulled her towards the infirmary. I stabbed Luke in his armpit hoping it would work. He disappeared into a mist and I started killing the other monsters. Once the monsters were gone I ran towards the infirmary thinking of a song to sing telling that I'm sorry. I decided Pray by Justin Bieber. Once I got to the infirmary I took the guitar that was in the corner, no clue why it was there and rushed to Carly's bed side. I started playing the song while singing:

_**Ohh Ohh Ohh... And I pray  
>I just can't sleep tonight.<br>Knowing that things ain't right.  
>Its in the papers, it's on the TV; it's everywhere that I go.<br>Children are crying.  
>Soldiers are dying<br>Some people don't have a home  
>But I know there's sunshine behind that rain<br>I know there's good times behind that pain, hey  
>Can you tell me how I can make a change<br>I close my eyes and I can see a better day  
>I close my eyes and pray<br>I close my eyes and I can see a better day  
>I close my eyes and pray<br>I lose my appetite, knowing kids starve tonight.**_

_**And when I sit up, cause my dinner is still on my plate.  
>Ooo I got a vision, to make a difference.<br>And it's starting today.  
>Cause I know there's sunshine behind that rain<br>I know there's good times behind that pain, hey**_

_**Haven`t tell me how I can make a change  
>I close my eyes and I can see a better day<br>I close my eyes and pray  
>I close my eyes and I can see a better day<br>I close my eyes and pray  
>For the broken-hearted.<br>I pray for the life not started  
>I pray for all the ones not breathing.<br>I pray for all the souls in need.  
>I pray. Can you give em one today?<br>I just can't sleep tonight  
>Can someone tell how to make a change?<br>I close my eyes and I can see a better day  
>I close my eyes and pray<br>I close my eyes and I can see a better day  
>I close my eyes and I pray<br>I pray ..  
>I close my eyes and pray...<strong>_

I stopped signing and watched as she opened her eyes. Carly smiled at me but then a look of worry crossed her eyes. "What's wrong Carly?" "Your oath. Remember you swore on the river Styx that you wouldn't look at me." Even with her hair the way it looked she looked like a billion gold drachma. "I made a mistake and said the wrong things. Now we can be together. So will you date me again please" "Yes." She yawned and closed her eyes. I told her to go to sleep and left. When I was going to my cabin Drew walked up to me and said "Hey Freddie. I was wondering if you would like some water with strawberry flavoring in it." "Sure. Thanks." I took the bottle of water from her and took a sip my entire body filled up with this warm feeling then my mind went numb and before I knew it I was having a full blown make out session with her.

Carly's P.O.V

The next morning when I woke up I got to go back to my cabin. Before I got to my cabin I stopped by Freddie's cabin when I got to the door and opened it I saw Freddie making out with DREW! "Fredward Matthew Benson what are you doing?" He looked at me and said "Carly I'm kissing my girlfriend." "What do you mean Freddie? I-I thought we were dating." By then my eyes were starting to swell and I started crying. Drew came up to me and sneered "Well I guess this means he's dumping you. Wow Car-loser you're starting to cry like a baby." She started taking pictures of me crying and said "These are being sent to everybody at camp." I took the can of peppy cola I had in my hand and dumped it on her hair. "You disgust me Drew." I ran out of there and towards the dining pavilion were sure enough Sam was there eating a giant meatball with Gibby. I took the meatball in tossed it on the ground. Sam looked at me with Anger which slowly evaporated to worry, "What's wrong Carly? You destroyed Mama's meatball." "Freddie's what wrong. He cheated on me with, with Drew! Ugh I just want to break something." Then I started crying even more. Sam came over to me and hugged me. Wow a Pucket actually knows how to hug someone. "Carly it will be alright. Let's go get you into some clothing that's flasher then an Aphrodite girl." Then out of the blue Aphrodite appeared. "Hello Chica's Carly you need some nice clothing come with me." We walked to my cabin. When we got inside I saw a big pink suitcase. I opened it and saw loads of makeup, perfume, clothes and jewelry. Aphrodite pulled out a blue jean dress and some blue platform shoes with blue sapphire earrings and a blue pendent necklace. (Hopefully the link will be on my page.) After she was done she curled my wavy hair and put it in a pony tail. I looked at myself and then went outside.

_**So what's going to happen next? Every viewer gets a virtual stuffed shark. In honor of the sea (^^^).READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	11. more music and love

_**More music and love **_

_**Okay so I changed chapter 7 up a little.**_

_**Okay so have a small case of writers block but I will NEVER give up on this story. Oh and probably no update on Thursday because I'm going to a birthday party to wild mountain yay!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Taylor Swift *hint* *Hint* or Percy Jackson so just lay off people. **_

_Chapter 10 Carly's P.O.V _

When I left my cabin I walked over to Freddie's cabin and I knocked on his door and he opened it "Hey Freddie can I talk to you?" "Sure but I can only talk for a few minutes I got a date with Drew. What's up?" "Well what about me and you Freddie? When we kissed before I felt fireworks and saw sparks fly. You've liked me since we were like 12 and yesterday you and I confessed our feelings but this morning I-I caught you kissing Drew. What happened?" He looked at me with a mix of confusion, forgiveness, and sadness. "I literally don't know yesterday when I left the infirmary I was talking to Drew and we kissed and I well liked her after that." "So she didn't charm speak you or anything, you just fell in love?" "Yeah I guess so now may you please leave so I can get ready." I got up and walked out of the cabin. I took my shoes off and ran to the canoe lake. Thank god I have my bikini underneath by dress. I took my dress off, took off my jewelry off and jumped into the lake. While I was swimming I saw some Naiads nearby. I swam towards them but then realized how deep underwater I was. I tried to swim up but my foot was stuck on some seaweed. I screamed for help but I knew no one would see or hear me. I just stared at the surface. I heard splashes coming from above me. I saw Freddie swimming towards me. A look of fear in his eyes. I yelled before everything faded into blackness.

Freddie's P.O.V

When I saw Carly's clothes on the ground I dove into the lake. The spell seemed to wear off as I swam more. I saw her with her foot wrapped around a clump of seaweed. She looked like she was so scared she would pee her pants that is if she was wearing pants instead of her bikini. I watched as she went uncouncise. I looked around for a naiad or two. When I saw none I swam towards the weeds that her foot was wrapped around. 'Really how am I a son of Zeus? I should be a son of Poseidon. Stop thinking Freddie! Keep your mind on Carly!' I ripped the weeds off her foot, wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up to air. When we got to the shore I set her on the ground and checked for a pulse. I found a faint pulse in her neck and started to do CPR. I kept doing CPR until she started spitting up water. "Freddie… what happ-happened?" "You almost drowned. How were you so stupid to swim that far down Carly?" Now I've done it I got mad at her and practically yelled at her. I handed her dress and had her put it on. "Freddie I didn't mean to go down that far. I was following some naiads that's all. Stop yelling at me. You know what Sam was right, you may be a genius you're a world class jerk and idiot. When I was practically being yelled at by your GIRLFRIEND DREW, you just sat there with a dumb look on your face then resumed making out with her." "Carly what do you mean. I don't remember what happened last night. After Drew gave me some water I don't remember what happened except for her starting to make out with me." She had a look of true disgust by now and I didn't know who she was disgusted with, me or Drew. She finished putting her dress on and her shoes on and started running, well as fast as you can in platforms. Later that night which was another karaoke night and Carly had talked Chiron to let her sing again. Carly went back up on stage and I heard Drew yell from somewhere near the front yelled, "Hey guys it's the worst singer in camp!" Nobody laughed or anything. Probably because of what happened yesterday. "Okay so I'm going to be singing better then revenge by Taylor Swift and then another called mean by Taylor Swift." She grabbed a guitar and started singing:

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"

Time for revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
>I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<p>

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<p>

She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>But she's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
>And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things<p>

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
>Or pushing people down to get to where you wanna go<br>They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<p>

She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>But she's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you  
>To roll your eyes at, honey<br>You might have him but haven't you heard  
>I'm just another thing for you<br>To roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him but I always get the last word<p>

She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>She's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>'cause I don't think you do.<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>I don't think you do<br>I don't think you do  
>Let's hear the applause<br>Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
>So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

Everyone started clapping and shouting "Next song!" "Good job! And even "Can I have your autograph?"

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against_ me  
><em>You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
>You, pickin' on the weaker man<em>

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
>But you don't know what you don't know<p>

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<p>

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation  
>You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them<br>I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
>I just wanna feel okay again<p>

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
>But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road<br>And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<p>

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game  
>With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening<br>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<p>

But all you are is mean  
>All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life<br>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<p>

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

I laughed because I knew who she was signing about. And apparently so did Drew! Drew stormed up to the stage and slapped Carly across the cheek. "What the heck Drew?" "Oh sorry honey, was that your cheek. Well good job on signing about me."

_**Okay so I have a small case of writers block. Thanks to all my viewers and readers. If you have read my story gods facebook plus campers then you know why I haven't written if not, well heres your explanation. My dog died almost 2 weeks ago, she was 14 and I was very attached to her and I have a small case of writers block. Until about Friday my dear readers. Every viewer gets a virtual stuffed shark. In honor of the sea (^^^).READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	12. the quest, a prophecy

_**The quest, a prophecy and a bad marshmallow or two.**_

_**I don't own anything! Except the way they act, my oc and any music put in here.**_

_**Okay I will not be updating on Labor Day weekend because I will be 10 hours away from my computer. I will be in St. Louise Missouri till like the 1**__**st**__** or second. Just wanted to let you guys know that.**_

Drew's POV 

That daughter of Artemis Carly took my boyfriend from me, because she almost 'by accident' drowned. Those idiot water Naiads! They lead her deep enough for her to drown. She was supposed to be dead and at the bottom of the lake right now. Ugh why does she have to keep ruining my day? All I want is to date Freddie. She's an ugly daughter of Artemis, I mean like wavy hair **(No offense I am trying to match the way they act! I have wavy hair and I'm proud of it.) **Yuck that's like so Princess Diaries! And brown eyes ewe. Most boys prefer blue eyes or in my case almost black eyes. She is so ugly she's uglier then that daughter of Hephaestus, I think her name was Nyssa.

_Flashback_

_While I was waiting for Freddie I watched her march around camp in a cute denim dress that showed off her stomach. My mother must have helped her pick it out. Curse you Aphrodite. While I watched her get turned down by Freddie and watched as she dived into the lake I told some Naiads that if they led her to the bottom of the lake I would give them my smores for a week. I watched as she was led under the water and I saw bubbles coming up as she was trying to breath I saw the Naiads come up and they nodded so I knew she was stuck. Freddie came up and started talking to me then he saw Carly's dress on the ground. "Hey Drewie something's up with Carly." "Oh her well me and you are an item now so she doesn't matter anymore." He then saw her clothes on the beach and asked "Did Carly go swimming?" "Yeah like she went under 5 minutes ago but I haven't seen her come up yet. But it doesn't really matter does it?" He let my hand go and started running to the beach. He stopped before he hit the water and looked around for her. "Drew why didn't you call for me or someone?" "Because all she wants to do is break us up! You see she's jealous!" "You know what I don't have time for this right now I gotta save Carly!" Before I could stop him he jumped in and disappeared underwater._

So you see why hate her. She was trying to break us up and she ended up doing just that. When he brought her back to shore and after he did CPR on her they KISSED! That dumb spell must have worn off GRRRR!

Carly's POV

Well I'm back to my normal happy self now because I and Freddie are back together and I hope I didn't make Drew angry. I'm going to talk to her. "Hey Drew! What are you doing?" "Ohh hi Carly, I was just thinking about how you stole MY boyfriend. Oh and Chiron wanted to talk to you." I nodded to her as to say okay, bye. I was pretty mad about how she said that Freddie was her boyfriend but I just shrugged it off because she had used a potion and it wasn't real love. When I got to the big house I saw Chiron waiting for me with Rachel. "You needed me?" "Yes, Carly Shay we have gotten a prophecy from Rachel for you Rachel will you please tell her." Rachel's eyes started turning green and glowed:

_8 shall head the call  
>to the mountains of the Titan King<em>

_To find the sword that lies_

_All shall rise but if not taken into the right hands all could fall_

Rachel almost fell to the ground but grabbed onto the railing of the big houses porch. "So what this means is that me and 7 other will go to some sort of mountain of Kronus and find a sword that lies? What does that mean?" "I don't know dear child. But tonight I shall make the announcement and have you pick who you will bring."

That night at the campfire while Chiron was making the announcement I thought about who I would bring and picked: Freddie, Sam, Percy, Grover, and Thalia, **(And thalias not a hunter.)** Nico and Annabeth. When I got called up to Chiron I announced "I chose, Freddie, Sam, Percy, Grover, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth to bring on this quest." "It has been decided that those 7 shall join Carly on this quest." I heard whispers but couldn't quite understand it then heard Drew yell "Why does she get the quest? Why not some of the older campers who have never had a quest?" "Drew the prophecy was about Carly so it cannot be about another camper. After the fire I went to my cabin and started playing my iPod from its speakers as I packed, while I was packing some camp shirts the song that started playing was, Shakespeare by Miranda Cosgrove. I started singing along:

_**I saw you there, so beautiful  
>You stopped and stared, so magical<br>Then you asked me for my name  
>And we took an out town train<br>Before you leave, get up to go  
>I wanna know<strong>_

_**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckley?  
>Watching movies on Sunday?<br>Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
>Making faces in the station?<br>Do you like, I need to know  
>What do you like? before you go<strong>_

_**You walk me home, so wonderful  
>It starts to snow, it's incredible<br>Now we're walking up my street  
>And you slowly turn to me<br>You're three inches from my lips  
>But before we do this<strong>_

_**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckley?  
>Watching movies on Sunday?<br>Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
>Making faces in the station?<br>Do you like, I need to know  
>What do you like? before you go, oh oh<strong>_

_**Show me the place where you come from  
>And the places you dream of<br>I wanna know everything you are  
>But before we get that far<br>Do you like, I need to know  
>Do you like, before you go<strong>_

_**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckley?  
>Watching movies on Sunday?<br>Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
>Making faces in the station?<strong>_

_**Cause I like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckley?  
>Watching movies on Sunday?<br>Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
>Making faces in the station?<br>Do you like, yea yea yea yea**__**  
><strong>_

I didn't notice Freddie was at the door until I heard him clap, "Carly you should sing more often because you have such a beautiful voice." "Well other people don't believe that, like Drew." "Carly, Drew's an idiot. She made a mistake and tried to break us apart, I remember her saying and I quote '_The fun of being a daughter of Aphrodite is making cute couples, ripping them apart then starting all over.'" _ I laughed at what piper had told us. "I remember that. So are you all packed because if you're not you better hurry and pack? We leave in the morning." "I just remembered that I have to go pack." I kissed him on the cheek and watched as he walked out and towards his own cabin.


	13. the start of quest invite to ball and mo

_**The start of the quest, an invitation to a ball and monsters.**_

_**I don't own anything! Except the way they act, my oc and any music put in here.**_

_**Okay I will not be updating on Labor Day weekend because I will be 10 hours away from my computer. I will be in St. Louise Missouri till like the 1**__**st**__** or second. Just wanted to let you guys know that.**_

Carly's POV

When we left the next morning I was wearing my jean shorts, my purple top and my blue converse with my lucky charm bracelet. Sam wore, a pair of regular knee length shorts, a shirt that said I 3 bacon with the little green piggy's from Angry birds on it and purple vans. Freddie wore a red polo, jean shorts and blue vans. Annabeth wore a gray owl t-shirt, a pair of mid length blue jean shorts, gray converse and an owl charm bracelet. Percy wore a sea green t-shirt and blue jeans with blue converse. Thalia wore a purple t-shirt with Pikachu on it, blue shorts and a necklace with a lightning bolt on it. Nico wore a shirt with skulls on it and black jeans with black converse. Grover wore his usual. _**(All are on my profile**_) When we left the border we were met by Aphrodite. "Hello young half- bloods I wanted to send you a warning that on your way you will go to Khiones ice ball. Carly, Annabeth, Sam and Thalia I will pick out you outfit. The boys will all have black tuxes. Goodbye young half bloods and good luck." We started walking again and once we thought we had reached the border we stopped and started talking, 'So where are we going?" asked Percy. "We're going to the Cascade Mountain range. If I'm correct that is where he'll be." Said Annabeth. "I agree with Annabeth. Anyways she's a daughter of Athena and Athena is the goddess of Wisdom." Agreed Sam. "How will we get there?" I asked. "We can rent a car. We all were given at least $2000 dollars so we can all share a car and say it was stolen." Said Freddie. We all nodded and headed to the nearest car renting place. We picked out a black minivan. We hopped in and put our bags under the seat, renting the car only costed us $2500 dollars for a month. We still had $13500 dollars left and all our drachmas. That night we stopped by a lake and camped out. While we were waiting for Thalia to cook some dinner me, Freddie and Percy went swimming. Freddie and Percy went pretty far out while I went to at least the middle of the lake. When we swam back in Percy and Freddie were completely dry. Wait Percy can stay dry but Freddie is supposed to be sopping wet. "Umm Freddork I think you were claimed wrong?" "Why do you think that?" "Look up at your head." Freddie looked at the top of his head and almost fell over in shock. "So I'm really a son of Poseidon." "Hey Freddie now we're brothers." **(I wanted to have him be claimed as Zeus but really be a son of Poseidon for mixed reasons no bad comments on that part.)** That night after dinner we all laid out some blankets and started to fall asleep. Before I fell asleep I heard some bushes moving around. "Freddie I think we have some monsters." "What? It's probably just some squirrels or something Carly. Go back to sleep." I tried to fall asleep but the noises got louder. I tried to wake Freddie up but he wouldn't listen. I then sat on him and yelled, "FREDDIE! WAKE UP!" This might have caused us to be surrounded by dracaena and empousa and a Minotaur. I grabbed my sword Falacta which means boar killer. **(Idk what that means so I guessed.)** It's hidden in a magic marker thing so when I uncapped it, it turned into a 3.5 foot celestial bronze sword. I took it and cut off an empousa's head. An empousa started sneaking up behind Freddie who was trying to kill the Minotaur. I started running towards it but was grabbed by a dracaena. I tossed my sword like a javelin and watched as empousa turned into a pile of dust. "Freddie my sword!" Everyone else was killing their own monsters. Freddie stabbed the Minotaur in the stomach and it turned to a pile of dust. Freddie grabbed Falacta and ran towards me. Good thing: He stabbed the monster in the back. Bad Thing: It threw me at a tree which I hit my head on and blacked out.

Freddie's POV

When we were done battling all the monsters, I ran to Carly who was laying limp by a tree. "Please gods let her be okay." I grabbed her and cradled her in my arms. "Grover we need some Ambrosia and nectar." "Right on it." Grover grabbed it from his bag and ran to me. "Here give her half of a square and one sip of nectar." I nodded and took it from him. I fed the ambrosia to her and she started to moan and groan, then I gave her a sip of nectar and she started moving. She opened her eyes and said in a whisper "Am I still alive?" "Yup. You took a pretty hard hit to the head." "Don't ask me why but I think I was sent to the underworld then back." "Why do you think that?" "Because I swear I saw Hades and all kinds of dead people." She started to freak out and her body got all tense and stiffened up. "Carly I will never let anything happen to you as long as I'm awake and am near you nothing will ever happen to you." I kissed her on the forehead and got up. She stood up and walked over to Annabeth I walked over to Percy. "Hey Percy I wanted to know if you and Annabeth wanted to double date with me and Carly on Friday?" "Dude, we have the quest and that dumb ball at the ice princess's kingdom in Canada in a week. Sure I'd love to take a break from these quests. I haven't had a break from quests since I was about 12. I mean that's 6 years of quests." "Wow I wonder how that feels. And I bet your going to tell me all about it." "The first quest I was accused for sealing Zeus's lightning bolt, the second one I had to …." It took him about an hour to tell me all about his quest. They were cool but boring at the same time. That night when I asked Carly on that date she said "Freddie I would love to but we can't waste much time on it because of the quest. Just a nice little café okay." I wanted to do an olive garden type thing, "How about we go to olive garden for 2 or 3 hours?" "Okay it does sound fancier and better for a first date then a Café." In my head there were fireworks and banners saying 'Go Freddie! You finally scored a date with Cary!' but in reality I said 'Okay cool so Friday 5:30 p.m. I walked over to Percy and said, "She said yes how about Annabeth?" "It's a go." I walked away.

Friday Night

Today was the big day. I got dressed into the dress shirt and black pants that Aphrodite had sent to me via Hermes Special Delivery. Percy and Nico wore pretty much the same thing except their shirt was sea green and dark navy red. When Carly and Annabeth came out they were wearing: Annabeth: a gray dress with owl earrings, owl necklace and owl charm bracelet. Carly was wearing: a strapless white gown with a blue sash and flowers on the bottom, with a blue handbag, blue jewelry and a blue clutch. Thalia wore a dark green dress and everything else was green except her shoes those were black.** (On me profile) ** When we got to the restaurant they sat us at a table right away because we had reservations. I ordered the buy one get one plate free anything, of Chicken Alfredo and Carly had the free dish of spaghetti. Percy an Annabeth got Chicken Parmesan. Thalia and Nico got weird dishes, they each got pie and then for dessert they got Cajun Chicken. "Umm guys why you get dessert for dinner then dinner for dessert?" asked Carly. "Because we're weird like that." Answered Thalia and Nico at the same time. "Okay!" said Carly. Very sarcastically I should say. When we finished dinner and dessert I split the bill wit Percy and Nico. The girls walked out to the car and we followed closely behind. We turned the radio on the car ride back to the hotel room and the song that was playing was Waka Waka by Shakira:

_**Oooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhh**_

_**You're a good soldier  
>Choosing your battles<br>Pick yourself up  
>And dust yourself off<br>Get back in the saddle**_

_**You're on the front line  
>Everyone's watching<br>You know it's serious  
>We are getting closer<br>This isn't over**_

_**The pressure is on  
>You feel it<br>But you got it all  
>Believe it<strong>_

_**When you fall get up, oh oh  
>If you fall get up, eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>Cuz this is Africa<br>Tsamina mina, eh eh  
>Waka waka, eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>This time for Africa<strong>_

_**Listen to your God  
>This is our motto<br>Your time to shine  
>Don't wait in line<br>Y vamos por todo**_

_**People are raising  
>Their expectations<br>Go on and feed them  
>This is your moment<br>No hesitations**_

_**Today's your day  
>I feel it<br>You paved the way  
>Believe it<br>**__**[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/s/shakira/waka_ ]**__**  
>If you get down get up, oh oh<br>When you get down get up, eh eh  
>Tsamina mina zangalewa<br>This time for Africa  
>Tsamina mina, eh eh<br>Waka waka, eh eh  
>Tsamina mina zangalewa<br>Anawa a a  
>Tsamina mina, eh eh<br>Waka waka, eh eh  
>Tsamina mina zangalewa<br>This time for Africa**_

_**Awela Majoni Biggie Biggie Mama One A To Zet  
>Athi sithi LaMajoni Biggie Biggie Mama From East To West<br>Bathi... Waka Waka Ma Eh Eh Waka Waka Ma Eh Eh  
>Zonke zizwe mazi buye<br>Cuz this is Africa**_

_**Voice: Tsamina mina, Anawa a a  
>Tsamina mina<br>Tsamina mina, Anawa a a**_

_**Tsamina mina, eh eh  
>Waka waka, eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>Anawa a a<br>Tsamina mina, eh eh  
>Waka waka, eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>This time for Africa<strong>_

_**Django eh eh  
>Django eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>Anawa a a<strong>_

_**Django eh eh  
>Django eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>Anawa a a<strong>_

_**(2x) This time for Africa**_

_**(2x) We're all Africa **_

Carly started singing along and Annabeth and Thalia joined in. All of us guys laughed as Thalia and tried to pronounce most of the African worlds. When we got bacl to the hotel I saw that Grover and Sam were passed out on the couch and the floor. We all went to our separate rooms me and Carly shared a room with separate beds, Percy and Annabeth shared a room, Grover and Sam were passed out in me and Carly's room so we didn't bother to send them to their rooms and Thalia and Nico shared a room.

_**Okay so I put some Creddie. And since Carly was born and Artemis was her mother, Arty had broken her oath so all the hunters were upgraded to the same age as a loved one and Thalia took Nico's age. GO PERCABTH, THALICO AND CREDDIE! Look for the out fits on my page and this story is almost to 2000 words so bye. 5 comments is you want super long chapter next time.**__****_


	14. Author note at endName changed

_**The ball, Finding Carly and a broken down car**_

_**So I'm being nice and will give you a chapter of good length. I don't own anything! Except the way they act, my oc and any music put in here. Okay so I changed the very first prophecy a little bit but Mer Magic Lilly, I will still keep some of the stuff we made up. I changed my username from furgil12 to –Daughter of the wise one Athena- **_

_**Okay I will not be updating on Labor Day weekend because I will be 10 hours away from my computer. I will be in St. Louise Missouri till like the 1**__**st**__** or second. Just wanted to let you guys know that.**_

_****_

Carly's POV 

A week after our date night we were in the mountain range. "Freddie anything planned for tonight?" "Yeah that dance. Aphrodite should be here soon." Right after he said that a bright light came from behind us and I heard Aphrodite's voice "Okay ladies come with me. We're going to the Olympus spa and then to the dress shop up in Olympus. Boys I got you all tuxes with different colored ties so here." Then before we all knew it me, Sam, Annabeth and Thalia were at Olympus. Annabeth got a blue dress, with blue accessories, red lipstick and pink blush and fake eyelashes. Each dress had to have a color to it so Thalia went with all black but her dress was half white and she had red nail polish. I got a simple dress it was a white dress, white shoes and opal earrings and necklace. Sam well it's hard to describe her outfit. She wore all purple, her nails were a lavender color and she had bright red lipstick, her necklace, bracelet and earrings were purple **(Dresses on profile.)**. She wanted to wear a shirt that said, I love meatballs but we stopped her. When we were done Aphrodite snapped her fingers and our hair was done: Annabeth's hair was in a neat bun and had a diamond bobby pin in her hair, Thalia's hair was curled and went down her back, Sam's hair was braided and put into a bun and my hair was in two braids that intertwined with each other and all the loose hairs were curled. "Sam you look pretty. And that's a complement so don't beat me up!" I told Sam. "Carl's Freddie is going to faint from your looks." "Hey Nick will be there. All of the camper's will be at the party so you can dance with him." Then Aphrodite cut in "And Carly there's a karaoke. I've listened to you sing and you can sing pretty well." I blushed and felt my face warm up. "I'm not that good." Annabeth said "Carly you could be the next Miley Cyrus, you know before she went all bad and wacko." I blushed even more. "Annabeth's right Carly you should definitely sing tonight." Agreed Thalia. "Maybe you and Fredpuss can sing together." I looked at my pear pad and said "We should get going its late." We started walking toward the ice princess's palace. When we got there I saw the guys. "Hey Freddie." "Carly you look, you look beautiful." "Thanks you look pretty handsome yourself. So ready to go in?" We went inside and started dancing. About halfway through the song I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Drew. Drew was wearing s short gold dress and super high heels. "May I have this dance with Freddie?" "Umm I don't know I guess." "Thanks hon." She took Freddie's hand and started dancing. Freddie looked at me with sad eyes but kept dancing. I went up to the song stand and put in a song; I was going to sing Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. When I was called up and the music for the song started playing everyone stopped dancing.

_**Dada, dadada, dada, dada, dada,**_

_**Dadaaaddadda**_

_**Dada, dada, dada, dada, dada, da**_

_**Dada,dada,dada **_  
><em><strong>Grew up in a small town<br>And when the rain would fall down  
>I'd just stare out my window<br>Dreaming of what could be  
>And if I'd end up happy<br>I would pray (I would pray)**_

_**Trying hard to reach out  
>But when I tried to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear me  
>Wanted to belong here<br>But something felt so wrong here  
>So I prayed I could break away<strong>_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
>I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly<br>I'll do what it takes till' I touch the sky  
>And I'll make a wish<br>Take a chance  
>Make a change<br>And breakaway  
>Out of the darkness and into the sun<br>But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
>I'll take a risk<br>Take a chance  
>Make a change<br>And breakaway**_

_**Wanna feel the warm breeze  
>Sleep under a palm tree<br>Feel the rush of the ocean  
>Get onboard a fast train<br>Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
>And breakaway<strong>_

_**[Chorus]**__****_

_**Buildings with a hundred floors  
>Swinging around revolving doors<br>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
>Gotta keep moving on, moving on<br>Fly away, breakaway**_

_**I'll spread my wings  
>And I'll learn how to fly<br>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
>I gotta take a risk<br>Take a chance  
>Make a change<br>And breakaway  
>Out of the darkness and into the sun<br>But I won't forget the place I come from  
>I gotta take a risk<br>Take a chance  
>Make a change<br>And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**_

When I finished I smiled at the crowd who were clapping loudly. I walked down to the ground and looked for Freddie. I found him by the punch with 2 cups of punch. He handed me one and I took a sip "Good the Stoll's didn't spike the punch." "Carly you looked beautiful up there. You want to step outside for a little bit?" "Sure." He put his hand out and I grabbed it. On our way out I saw Sam having a make out session with Nick. When we got outside I looked at the stars. We sat on a bench and pointed out constellations. "Freddie that's not Orion that's Gemini. See there's two constellations." "No see it has a belt and you can see his shape." "I'm going to get some more punch. Want to come with?" asked Freddie" "No I'll wait here. Thanks for asking though." Bad idea Carly, after I waited 3 minutes and he didn't get back I heard footsteps coming towards the palace. I looked around and saw no one. Thinking that it was a late camper coming for the party I just kept staring at the sky. "Well hello Carlotta Shay." Said a voice a recognized as Luke's. "What do you want Luke?" "I need to take you away. You know what I just saw I saw what his name, Freddie kissing Drew is. Come with me and all your troubles will melt away." "Leave me alone Luke. He wouldn't do anything like that." I pulled my sword and swiped it in the air. "Oh so the little prom girl thinks she is so smart and good at sword fighting." "Leave me and my friends alone! Luke, Percy told me where your Achilles spot is and I will stab it." I lied through my teeth. Before I could do anything 5 empousa took my arms and pulled my arms around my back. 

Freddie's POV

When I was coming back from getting me and Carly's punch I saw her struggling against some empousa. "Leave her!" I started running to them but I was too late. They disappeared in a ball of yellow light. I ran back inside and took the mike from the DJ. "Will Sam Puckett, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo and Grover Underwood please meet me in the front of the palace immediately? It's an emergency!" I handed the microphone back and ran to the front courtyard of the palace. When everyone else arrived Sam asked "What's going on Freddie, where's Carly?" "Luke took her! While I was getting some punch not even a half hour ago he came and took her." Grover then bleated "What are we going to do?" "Grover we're going to save her!" "Oh!"

Carly's POV

When I woke up I wasn't wearing my dress I was wearing a black long sleeved dress, black flats and a gold necklace in the shape of a heart. I looked in a puddle of water and saw that my makeup was all black. Gods I look like a Goth wannabe. Well my lipstick was still red but smudged a little. "Luke you better let me out of here."

Freddie's POV

When we were looking for Carly I thought 'Maybe she was taken to the Cascades.' "Guys I think I know where she at. She might be at the Cascades." "Well maybe we can iris message her to see if your correct." I nodded and we stopped at a do it yourself gas station. I inserted a five dollar bill into the slot and a spray of water sprayed out. "Oh Iris take my offering show us Carly Shay, Anywhere." An image showed Carly in a cell. "Hey Carl's you okay?" asked Sam. "Sam, Freddie is that you?" "Yeah it's us. Are you okay Carly?" I asked. "Yeah I think I'm being kept in some mountains. I don't know where though?" "The Cascades. Carly I think I know where you're at. You have to listen carefully. If Luke asks you to do something, that's not dangerous, do it because he will kill you if you don't listen." "Okay, but Freddie what if he does ask me to do something bad?" "Don't listen to him. Carly I think he's up to something so don't listen to him if he ask you to do something bad." The message started shrinking then disappeared. "Okay guys get into the van and let's go." When we were about 35 miles away the car started making weird noises. "Oh Hades." The car then stopped. "Looks like we have to walk the rest of the way. You guys might want to get out of those outfits. We'll stop at a Wal-Mart and get you some outfits. We went to the nearest Target; well it's the same as a Wal-Mart so it works. We picked our outfits out and picked out an outfit for Carly in case. When we got back outside we stopped at a gas station and changed out of our fancy outfits. The dresses and tuxes disappeared into thin air probably back to Aphrodite. We continued walking till we got to the mountains. I looked around until we saw the castle. Usually the mist would cover it from mortals. I started climbing and the others followed. When we reached the top I sent Carly another I.M. I didn't hear any voices but I saw her talking to Luke. Then I heard the voices. "Luke what do you mean you need to sacrifice me to show that you can host Kronus?" Wait a sacrifice I should keep listening. "Because if I want to destroy Olympus I need a sacrifice of a forbidden child of a goddess. And since Zeus would personally murder me I have to sacrifice you. It will be a shame to destroy such a young, beautiful woman." "My friends won't let you kill me." "Oh I should have thought about that. Well if they get in these grounds from now until the sacrifice then they shall be killed by my Cyclops and monsters." Luke left and I told Carly "Carly where are you?" "The back courtyard, Freddie be careful, he will kill you if he see's you." "I will Carly we'll come and get you don't worry." I waved my hand through the message and it disappeared. "Okay guys we have to sneak into the back. Nico summon some skeletons if we're attacked, Thalia we'll need some lightning, Sam summon whatever you can, me and Percy will summon water, Annabeth summon lots of owls, and Grover summon the powers of Pan." Everyone nodded and we started walking towards the side door.

Carly's POV

It was almost dark and Freddie wasn't here yet. Luke had come in an hour ago and handed me an outfit **(I love making outfits so it's on my page. And no if I was a daughter of anyone I would be Athena.)**He handed me a pair of black jeans and a black shirt and a pair of boots. I still had my purse so I took out some bright colors nail polish and a blue headband and some lipstick and new colored eye shadow and some of my emergency accessories. What I got a big purse. I put those on and waited for Luke to come. About 15 minutes later Luke came and said "All ready?" "Yes. Just let me send a message to Freddie." "Okay I will give you 3 minutes 45 seconds." I walked to the northern corner of the cell and sprayed some water from the puddle by kicking it. When Freddie and all my friends showed up I said "Freddie where are you?" "We're watching as a shock chair and some bottles filled with liquids are set up in the courtyard. Why what's wrong?" "I can only talk for a couple minutes more. But I'm back in my cell, waiting for m… my death. You guys got to hurry. He wants to sacrifice me so he can take over Olympus and probably the entire world. What's the plan?" "We'll sneak in and start killing the monsters, when you're brought out we'll come after you using our powers and Percy and Annabeth will distract Luke then Nico will trip him along with Sam. Then Thalia will strike him with lightning and then me and Percy will summon some tidal waves and then I'll stab him in his Achilles spot." Then Luke said "30 more seconds! Say you're goodbye's now." "Freddie please hurry." "I will see you soon." I waved my hand through the message then went back to Luke. "Ready?" "Yes I'm ready." He started walking when I didn't knowing I had to stall he summoned some dracaena and thet poked me in the back with their knives. I started walking and when we got outside I saw some mounds of dust. Luke must have not seen them because he didn't flinch. I then saw Freddie in some bushes. I was led to a huge chair that looked like an original 1965 electric chair that was used to kill prisoners. Luke then orders "Sit in the chair." I sat and put my arms on the arm rest. Clamps secured my arms to the chair and my legs were clamped to the chair. "Drink this." A dark green liquid was poured into my mouth and I felt really tired. Then I was given a bubblegum pink liquid that tasted strangely like strawberries and my vision got really blurry, then I was given the final liquid that was a yellowish color and tasted like cough syrup. I blacked out and I don't remember what happened next. 

Percy's POV

I watched as Carly was given some liquids I was thinking 'Freddie must be freaking out.' Then I heard the caw come from Freddie that meant we were supposed to attack. I started summoning some water and saw a wave come then I saw Thalia getting some lightning summoned and about 100 skeletons by Nico coming out of the ground. I looked around for some owls and saw a dark cloud filled with hundreds of them. Good Annabeth finally learned how to get more than one. I took my pen Anakoulmouse and uncapped it. I started walking behind Luke and saw the wave get nearer. The owls started aiming for Luke's head and the skeletons pulled out swords and guns and ran towards him with the knives aimed for Luke's feet. **(Remember Luke is Crounus so he's huge.)** I had the wave I summoned crash onto Luke. Freddie then had his wave crash onto Luke. Luke fell and stayed onto his knees. "Luke, give up and we won't harm anything else." "NEVER! I will kill her if you step another foot closer." He didn't realize that Freddie and Thalia were right behind him. Thalia yelled "Hey Luke. Do you smell something burning?" She started zapping him with lightning and his hair started burning. "Ouch that's going to hurt in the morning!" I said. You know how Hades from the Disney morning Hercules looked like with his hair all blue flames well that's what he looked like but he had yellow and blue flames instead of just blue. I stabbed Luke in the arm which didn't help much but it distracted him while Annabeth stabbed him in the armpit and he started to die. Freddie ran to car and undid her arms. She still was out cold but at least she's not dead. We walked inside the castle and looked for the last part of the prophecy, we have to find the ones that lie and a sword that lies. "The sword has to be backbiter and the kids must be the twins that tell the truth and lies. The kid's names are Hallie and Ty. Hallie tells the truth but Ty tells lies. So if we find them then we can head back." I walked around and looked for a place where we can set Carly down at. We found a couch and laid her down there. "So what you're saying Percy is that Hallie will lay but Ty will tell us the truth. We should wait for Carly to wake up she could tell us what she's seen." Said Thalia. "Yeah we should do that. She might of seen them when she was dragged outside." Agreed Annabeth and Sam. "Grover can we have a little Nectar for Carly?" "Sure thing Perce'" he tossed me the nectar and I poured a little in Carly's mouth. About an hour later she came too. "Hey Carly, I know you just got up but have you seen two little kids about 15 years old. Their twins of Nyx?" "I saw two kids in a cell near mine when I was going out." Said Carly in a quiet, weak voice. "Thanks Carly, Freddie and Grover and Nico are going to stay here with you." She nodded and I, Annabeth, Sam and Thalia started walking towards the cages. When we found them I saw that the girl was probably miss neat and loved pink since her entire outfit had pink and her makeup was pink the boy wasn't really dirty and all he wore was a striped shirt and a pair of jeans. I opened the door and said "You half bloods ready to go to camp?" The girl, Hallie said "Yes we are sir. Are you Percy Jackson?" "Yes I am now come on we have to find the sword and get going" The kids got up from where they were sitting ad came to me. When we got back to the others I saw that Carly was wearing the clothes we had bought her and the other clothes were probably in the trash. **  
><strong>

**How was that chapter? So I changed my name. I would like to say this story is almost over ;(. This story only has about 5 more chapters left then I might do a sequel there will be a poll if I should have one.**


	15. Lukes Revenge, Returning and gold

_**Luke's Revenge, returning to camp, having to save Annabeth and Carly again.**_

_**I don't own anything.**_

_**Okay I will not be updating on Labor Day weekend because I will be 10 hours away from my computer. I will be in St. Louise Missouri till like the 1**__**st**__** or second. Just wanted to let you guys know that.**_

Freddie's POV  
><span>

I was looking at a sleeping Carly as I carried her to the hotel we were staying at. She looked so pretty when she slept. Why would anyone try hurting her? Luke was pretty evil hopefully he won't be bothering us. I'm also praying that Percy and Annabeth stabbed him in the correct armpit. I mean they could have stabbed him in the wrong pit. "Freddie are you alright you look like you're a million miles away." Asked Nico. "Huh oh I'm okay just thinking. We should stop by a store tomorrow and get a new outfit or two for everyone how much do we have left?" "Well over 10000 dollars and we have at least 60 drachmas left." Then we reached the hotel. The girls were sharing a room so I handed Carly to Sam and they went to their room and we guys went to our room. Well us 3 guys and our friendly, neighborhood satyr. The next morning Sam burst through the room with Thalia and Annabeth and a very tired Carly "Hey boys wake up we have to get out of here. I and Thalia saw a huge pack of hellhounds!" "Okay let us get dresses. And before we leave we're stopping by the first Pamida **(Not many of those around anymore.)** and a coffee shop." I said. "Okay just as long as we get out of here soon." Me and Percy and Nico threw on our pants and shirts while Grover ate an apple, he slept in his clothes. When we were done we all ran downstairs and paid and gave our keycards to the lady at the front desk. We then went to the nearest car dealership and bought a little car that only cost us 4000 dollars. When we saw the Pamida store we stopped and bought some food a portable DVD player in case the girls get board, Soul Surfer and Lemonade mouth and some clothes. The girls talked about what outfit. The girls all had their same shoes so we bought them coats. Annabeth and Carly didn't want to get coats so they each goat a locket which on scraps of paper me and Percy wrote 'I Love you'. We tucked our notes in the lockets and paid for them. When the girls had changed we went to a coffee shop and got choco chunk muffins and hot chocolate. We hadn't seen any monsters yet so we stopped at a park and ate. While we were tossing the muffin wrappers and cups away we came face to face with a pack of hellhounds. The hounds weren't the bad thing it was who was leading them, Luke. "Luke I thought we killed you!" exclaimed Annabeth. "Annie you got me in the wrong armpit. Now hand over Carly and the twins or someone will get hurt." I whispered to Carly "Grab the girls and run and don't forget the twins." She nodded and grabbed Annabeth, Sam and Thalia and Hallie and her brother Alex and took off running. She and Annabeth were at the back and when they reached the gate and were going out Luke saw them and zapped them with something that turned them to gold. "Carly!" I yelled while Percy yelled "Annie!" We ran to our girlfriends and looked at them. "Percy it looks like they still might be alive because this is just a casing sorta like a sarcoughagus. They might be asleep sorta like how Thalia was in her tree." The other's were gone they probably ran to the car which was gone and driven off thinking Annabeth and Carly were right behind them. I looked at Carly's face that was frozen in pain and shock. "Luke let them go!" I held onto Carly's golden arm but then it wasn't there. Luke laughed and said "You should've acted quicker the only way to turn them back is to sing their favorite song." Crap I didn't know that. "Easy Annabeth's is Fireflies by Owl City, what's Carly's?" "I-I don't know. I'll have to ask Sam." "Well I'll give you guys 24 hours before they die in their statues." He disappeared and I sat on the ground thinking. Nico had already killed the hellhounds so we didn't have to kill them now. What could Carly's favorite song be? The car pulled came back and the others came out. "Yo Freddork where's Carl's?" "Luke turned her and Annabeth to gold and took them away. We have 24 hours to guess their favorite songs and save them." "Wait Freddie you mean you do, I already know Annabeth's already." "Yeah, yeah so Sam what is her favorite song?" "Let me see here last year it was Breakaway but now it's Baby by Justin Bieber." "Thanks let's get back to the mountain." We started driving to the mountain.

Carly's POV

I didn't know it but I was asleep. Before I fell asleep I felt a shock of pain and then my body felt cold. I fell asleep I guess and now I couldn't open my eyes or anything I couldn't speak and I couldn't move. I was still pretty cold then there was a bright flash and I saw I was back in a cell with Annabeth. We both were wearing white dresses but in different styles and we were wearing Greek style shoes. We still had our lockets on but our hair was braided with gold ribbon. "Annabeth what happened?" I whispered to her. "I don't know." She whispered back. We heard footsteps and saw Luke. Oh so I see your awake. Well you have only 15 hours more before you are my statues." Then he told us to stand and we stood up he had some empousa make us into a pose and then zapped us. I felt that same feeling I did before but didn't do anything.

Nico's POV

Percy and Freddie were a wreck when the girls disappeared. When we reached the base of the mountain we were met with about 25 hellhounds. We quickly killed them then continued our climb. We kept meeting monsters until around midnight. WE only had like 8 hours left. We were back at the castle now so we knocked on the door. Luke opened it and had us escorted down to a room that was pitch black. Lanterns filled with Greek fire then lit up and we saw Annabeth and Carly standing In them in the middle of the room in poses you would usually see the goddesses statues in. "Carly!" yelled Freddie. He tried running to them but I stopped because I knew something was up. "Freddie doesn't run to them yet." Luke walked in and announced "Okay time for the singing to start. Peruses you may start." Percy walked up to the middle of the room by Annabeth and kissed her golden cheek. "So what's the song?" "Fireflies by Owl City." He took the guitar that was handed to him and started strumming and singing: 

_**You would not believe your eyes  
>If ten million fireflies<br>Lit up the world as I fell asleep**_

_**Cause they fill the open air  
>And leave teardrops everywhere<br>You'd think me rude, but I  
>Would just stand and stare.<strong>_

_**I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly.<strong>_

_**It's hard to say that I'd  
>Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,<br>Cause everything is never as it seems.**_

_**Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
>From ten thousand lightening bugs<br>As they tried to teach me how to dance.**_

_**A foxtrot above my head,  
>A sock-hop beneath my bed,<br>The disco ball is just hanging by a thread.**_

_**I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly.<br>It's hard to say that I'd  
>Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,<br>Cause everything is never as it seems.  
>(When I fall asleep.)<strong>_

_**Leave my door open just a crack.  
>(Please take me away from here.)<br>Cause I feel like such an insomniac.  
>(Please take me away from here.)<strong>_

_**Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
>(Please take me away from here.)<br>When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**_

_**To ten million fireflies.  
>I'm weird, cause I hate goodbyes<br>I got misty eyes as they said farewell**_

_**But I'll know where several are  
>If my dreams get real bizarre<br>Cause I saved a few,  
>And I keep them in a jar.<strong>_

_**I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly.<br>It's hard to say that I'd  
>Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,<br>Cause everything is never as it seems.  
>(When I fall asleep.)<strong>_

_**I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly.<br>It's hard to say that I'd  
>Rather stay awake when I'm asleep<br>Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**_

_**(Thanks to Dylan for these lyrics)**_

_**You would not believe your eyes  
>if ten million fireflies<br>Lit up the world as I fell asleep**_

_**Cause they fill the open air  
>And leave teardrops everywhere<br>You'd think me rude, but I  
>Would just stand and stare.<strong>_

_**I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly.<strong>_

_**It's hard to say that I'd  
>Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,<br>Cause everything is never as it seems.**_

_**Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
>From ten thousand lightening bugs<br>As they tried to teach me how to dance.**_

_**A foxtrot above my head,  
>A sock-hop beneath my bed,<br>The disco ball is just hanging by a thread.**_

_**I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly.<br>It's hard to say that I'd  
>Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,<br>Cause everything is never as it seems.  
>(When I fall asleep.)<strong>_

_**Leave my door open just a crack.  
>(Please take me away from here.)<br>Cause I feel like such an insomniac.  
>(Please take me away from here.)<strong>_

_**Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
>(Please take me away from here.)<br>When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**_

_**To ten million fireflies.  
>I'm weird, cause I hate goodbyes<br>I got misty eyes as they said farewell**_

_**But I'll know where several are  
>If my dreams get real bizarre<br>Cause I saved a few,  
>And I keep them in a jar.<strong>_

_**I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly.<br>It's hard to say that I'd  
>Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,<br>Cause everything is never as it seems.  
>(When I fall asleep.)<strong>_

_**I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly.<br>It's hard to say that I'd  
>Rather stay awake when I'm asleep<br>Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**_

The gold slowly melted off of Annabeth and she gasped. It was strange seeing Annabeth look as pale as she did. She collapsed into Percy arms and started coughing. When she stopped her skin turned back to its regular shade she got out of Percy's arms and hugged and kissed him. Then Freddie stepped up and took the guitar from him. 'I'm singing Baby by JB." He then started singing.

_**Ohh wooaah **__**[x3]**_  
><em><span><strong><br>You know you love me, I know you care  
>Just shout whenever, and I'll be there<br>You want my love, you want my heart  
>And we will never ever ever be apart<strong>_

_**Are we an item? Girl, quit playing  
>We're just friends, what are you saying?<br>Say there's another and look right in my eyes  
>My first love broke my heart for the first time<br>And I was like...**_

_**Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)<strong>_

_**Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)<strong>_

_**For you I would have done whatever  
>And I just can't believe we ain't together<br>And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
>I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring<br>And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
>And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream<br>I'm going down, down, down, down  
>And I just can't believe my first love won't be around<strong>_

_**And I'm like  
>Baby, baby, baby oooh<br>Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
>Like baby, baby, baby oooh<br>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**_

_**Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)<strong>_

_**[Ludacris:]**__**  
>Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,<br>There was nobody that compared to my baby  
>and nobody came between us or could ever come above<br>She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck,  
>she woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.<br>She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and  
>at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.<br>She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing  
>and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...<strong>_

_**Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)<strong>_

_**Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)<strong>_

_**I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
>All I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)<br>Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
>Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)<br>I'm gone  
><strong>_

When he was done singing Carly's gold on her started flaking away until she collapsed into his arms. She started gasping for air and then opened her arms. Before she started gasping I saw her life aura going away. "Gods Carly you were almost going to visit my father." I said as she stood up. Luke then let us go and by morning we were at camp.

**Ooo that was such a fluffy chapter at times. So now their back at camp. What do you think going to happen, will Drew interfere with Creddie or will she interfere with anyone else? I'm outing a poll up about if I should do a sequel or not.**


	16. Return, a war, Drew and a ball

_**The Return, a War and a Jealous Drew and a ball.**_

_**I don't own anything.**_

_**Okay so right now I am truly upset. One of my reviewers who I will not name says I have poor grammar and that in one of my other stories which is a facebook one of sorts said that the way it's written makes it a bad story. Let me put it out if you have the feeling to write a negative review message me on what I can do to fix it. Please tell me that. Thanks to all my reviewers. **__**  
><strong>_

Annabeth's POV

I was so glad that Carly and I were back in some regular clothes. Sam found the remains of our outfits in the kitchen where they looked like the shirts had been used as hand towels and the pants were ripped apart for rags. We had to stop by Pamida and get some more clothes. Our backpacks were gone too so we couldn't wear any of our other clothes. I just got a shirt that said hoot and a pair of Capri's, Carly got a red shirt and a pair of black exercise shorts. We then got in the car and started driving and us girls plus Nico watched Soul Surfer on our new DVD player. When we reached camp the next morning everyone was waiting for us by the gates. And you'll never guess who was at the front; the wicked witch of the west herself Drew. She ran forward and kissed Freddie on the cheek. I looked at Carly who had a look of jealousy on her face. "Drew, what are you doing?" asked Freddie. "I'm giving you a welcome back kiss. I would give on to Percy and Nico but I would be either pecked to death or shocked to death." Then I realized she was wearing long sleeves in 95*F weather. "Hey Drew isn't it a bit warm out for long sleeves?" I asked with a hint of suspicion. "I guess so but I didn't feel like wearing a tank top." I then remembered that Luke had a spy in the first war who was Silena and that when I was caught I overheard him telling a monster that he had more spies. **(Not mentioned.)** "Drew let me see your wrists." "No!" I took hold of her wrists and yanked the sleeves up. No bracelet, darn it how could I be wrong, and then I saw a tattoo with a scythe on it. "Drew, why do you have a scythe tattoo?" "None of your business." "Chiron, come and check this out." Chiron came over and looked at her arm. "Drew where did you get this tattoo?" "I got it when I went home in September." "Drew you have a lot of explaining." Percy came over as Chiron escorted her away. "Wow do you think she was a spy?" "I don't know. Drew can be rude at times but she wouldn't do anything like that." "Wow, wise girl doesn't know something. Wow that's pretty rare." "Oh whatever Seaweed Brain." I headed for my cabin so I could research some things on Daudaluses laptop. 

**Sam's POV**

****Wow if Drew was a spy then she could've given Luke info about Carly. "Hey Fredpuss where's Carly?"  
>"I think she headed for her cabin, Puckett." I started walking towards Carly's cabin but was stopped by someone shouting, "Monsters! Everyone there's going to be another war!" it sounded like Nick. I ran the rest of the way to Carly's cabin and yelled, "Carly, grab your sword there's a monster attack." She ran out with her sword and we both ran for the big house. "Chiron, get out here!" screamed Carly. Chiron trotted out and said, "What's with all the shouting?" "Chiron we're under attack." "Carly, go into battle, Sam collect all the younger campers that are 11 and under and bring them here." I nodded and watched as he and Carly ran off. Drew stepped out and yelped, "Sam, didn't you hear him go get all the younger campers!" I started running to the Demeter cabin and grabbed the kids that were younger than the others, and then I headed for the Hermes cabin and so on and so forth. I brought them to the big House and sent them to the basement which was furnished and had bunks for incase this happened. I headed into battle and watched as Percy came riding up on Mrs. O'Leary. "Percy, hurry your demigod but up and kill something!" he rode off before he could say anything to me. I started looking for Nick and found him killing a pack of hellhounds. "Nick, need some help?" "Yeah can you kill the hounds over there please?" I yelled yes and pulled out colossal, which means huge and started killing the monsters. When I was finished with them I started killing some Dracaena and Empousa. When I was finished with them I saw Freddie and Gibby killing some laistrygonian giants. I beheaded the one named Joe Bob and watched as Gibby killed Skull Cruncher. Wow Gibby has some serious Gibbyness powers for a son of Hypnos. Freddie summoned a wave of water and dumped it on the rest of the giants and drowned them. "Nice work Fredwierdo." "Where's Carly?" "Last time I saw her was when the battle start." A pain started in my stomach one of guilt. I started looking for her and found her lying on the ground with a blood soaked arm. "Carly, stay with me!" "S-Sam get me some nectar." I handed her the nectar and pulled out my mini pear pad, yeah I know I really can't text or call people but this is important: <strong><br>To: Fredpuss From: Sam Loves Bacon  
>Yo Freddy grab Will and meet me by the Athena Cabin, Carly's hurt.<strong>

**From: Fredpuss To: Sam Loves Bacon  
>on my way. What happened?<br>To: Fredpuss From: Sam Loves Bacon**

**Looks like she was attacked by a hellhound or something. Just hurry!**

I didn't get a reply so I took it he was almost there. I saw him and Will running towards us. I looked back at Carly and asked, "What happened?" "Empousa… poison on sword." Will came and checked her pulse. "Her pulse is really slow. Gods if she had passed she would e in a coma. Freddie, get her to the infirmary right away!" Freddie scooped her up and started running to the infirmary.

Freddie's POV

While I was running with Carly she started telling me that she was tired, "Freddie, I want to go to sleep." "Carly, don't go to sleep please." I knew that if she fell asleep she would most likely die. When we reached the infirmary she had sweat lining her face and she felt really cold. I burst into the half full infirmary and yelled, "She needs help!" Michael Yew **(And yes I know he's dead but I want him to be alive same with Beckondorf and Silena.) **ran over and took her and set her on a bed. "What happened Freddie?" "I don't know exactly but she told Sam that she was attacked by an Empousa with a poisoned dagger. Will she be alright?" "If we get the correct amount of nectar and ambrosia in her.' I sat on a chair by Carly and held her hand as Michael poured some nectar on her wound. The wound closed up and she started settling down and wasn't wincing as much as she had been. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. "Freddie you should go back to battle we're winning." I nodded and went back out. After I had drowned a couple of hundred monsters we had won the war. Silena had announced that like in the titan war we will be having a dance. Yay another chance to wear a monkey suit. She also said that she got to choose all the girls dresses and outfits. "Silena, Carly's in the infirmary with a bad arm." "She'll be alright. I checked on her earlier all that's left is a paper thin scar." I nodded and walked to the infirmary where Carly was propped up some pillows. "I should warn you that Silena is picking out a dress for you." "Great, let's hope it's not to, to girly." I laughed and asked, "So when are you getting out?" "Later today. Before the dance, but I don't know who's going to take me." "Carlotta Shay will you go to the dance with me?" "Of course Fredward Benson." I got up and kissed her on the lips which turned into a full on make out session. We stopped when a cough was heard from behind us. I turned around and saw Piper and Silena. "Ready to go dress shopping?" asked Silena. "Yeah let me just get a different shirt on." Answered Carly. I laughed and thought that this shopping adventure will be pure torture. 

Carly's POV

When me, Sam, Piper, Silena, Thalia, Drew, and Annabeth left for New York Silena insisted that we go to Marshalls, then Macy's, then Bloomingdale and any other dress store in New York. We spent about 2 hours in each store looking for a dress and we had to IM Chiron for permission to stay in New York for the night. He agreed as long as we all stayed in the same room, so we rented a room at the Plaza, it was really more of a suite because it has 3 rooms with 3 beds each. We had 2 beds leftover but that was fine. I shared a room with Piper, Sam and Annabeth, while poor Sam got Drew and Silena and Thalia had a room all to herself. Lucky Hallie didn't want to go to the dance so she stayed back at camp. Silena got of course a pink dress with pink shoes. We were barely able to talk her out of getting a bright flamingo pink dress for Sam but she picked out a dark blue dress and blue ballet flats with blue jewelry. We got Annabeth a strapless gray dress with beading. Because she said that all the other dresses she looked at were either, too girly or not enough girl to it. Because this was formal and Annabeth, Thalia's and my dresses didn't have enough girlitility **(Made it up.) **in them we had to wear little tiara circlet thing in our hair. Silena also made us all get silver butterfly henna's. I got a black dress that flowed and had glitter on the skirt and top and black ballerina shoes; you know the kind that lace up your leg. I think I had the perfect amount of girliness **(Another made up word ) **to my dress but I guess Silena and Piper had a different thought to it because she made me have a tiara. I wore a black gem ring, I was able to pick a necklace, I picked a necklace with a circlet on it and part of it was filled with a quarter moon. Piper got a lavender dress with a purple gemstone necklace. Drew well she's another idea she wanted a sky blue dress that had cut out patterns in it but since this was a formal dance we talked her into getting a dress that was dark purple and a pair of purple heels. Then she bought a box full of lipstick, mascara, eye shadow, blush, eyeliner, lip liner, and jewelry. Then when we stopped at the beauty parlor she got purple highlights and got her hair but into a Juliet hair bun. She also bought a tiara that costed her $112.50. She made my blood boil when I over heard her say "Piper what does Freddie see in Carly?" "Well she's pretty, she's his best friend, she can sing, she's nice and she doesn't you potions to get a boy." "Well I will get Freddie by the end of the day." Then after that we called Argus and had him pick us up to go back to camp.

**So how was that? Please send your prayers to Virginia and Colorado who had 5.8 and 5.3 magnitude earthquakes in the past 3 day. 8 days till I go to Missouri. Also keep all of the authors in that area in your prayers. The earthquake could be felt all the way to Toronto, Canada so that must've been pretty scary for them.**  
><span> 


	17. the dance, Spencer, snow

_**The Dance, Spencer, Gibby and his Gibbyness and snow.  
>I don't own anything.<strong>_

_**Thanks for all the great reviews.**_

_**Carly's POV**__**  
><strong>_

When we arrived back at the camp Silena forced us to go to her cabin and get ready. When we were finally done Silena yelled at me "Carly, there's someone here to see you!" "Silena what are you- SPENCER!" I ran to him even though I was wearing only a robe and some hair rollers. "Yo Carly! How you been?" "I'm fine. How are you here?" "You didn't think that we had the some parent did you? Well I'm your full brother. I'm the first son of Artemis." I laughed the shooed him out. "Spence' I know you just got here but I need to get ready for prom. Go to our cabin and make a sculpture or something." "Alright. Now where was that again?" "Next to the Hera cabin." He walked off and I headed back inside. "Sooooo girls we'll be having a slumber party tonight. Girl only, my brothers will be spending the night at the big house." "What's this about a sleepover?" "Well we're having a slumber party here. Since we got 2 more stories built on we have enough room." I heard Sam grumble "Grrrr a whole night in this pink fluffiness house of torture." "And there will be food and meat." "Okay I'll come." "YAYYYY!" We got changed into our dresses and left to our cabins to wait for our dates. When I got to my cabin and stepped in Spencer whistled "Zoo we mama! Who's taking you?" "Freddie. And don't say zoo we mama." "I heard there's going to be a karaoke thing at the dance. Maybe you and Freddie can sing together." "I don't know... Freddie doesn't like to sing much and I don't feel like it. How are things back in Seattle?" "Oh same old same old. I brought some more clothes for you and a gummy bear lamp, don't worry there none flammable." "Okay. Thanks, how's crazy?" "She got kicked out of the building after attempting to hurt you. I should warn you that she's a half blood too and know you're here and will try to kill you." "Oh, you don't think she'll come tonight?" "I don't know last I heard she was in New York but hopefully she forgot." "So who are you taking to the dance?" "Oh a certain Gibby mom." "Wait your taking Gibby's mom to the dance. Who is she a daughter of?" "She's a daughter of Athena and she fell in love with Dr. D that's scary. We sorta met here at camp when we went on a quest together." I heard a bell and realized it was the doorbell. I went and opened the door and saw Freddie with a multi colored flower corsage. **(Flower corsages on meh profile.) **He pinned the corsage to a piece of ribbon that was around my wrist and kissed me. I heard a camera snap a picture. "SPENCER!" "What? You guys just had an absolutely adorable moment. Gross now I sound like a son of Aphrodite. Now I sound like Sam. GRRRR make up my mind. See you at the dance." We laughed and left for the dance which was being held in the strawberry fields. "Carly, how come I didn't know that Spencer was here. I mean he didn't set anything on fire?" "IDK I barely knew. Freddie I should tell you, your mother is in New York and looking for me. She's a half blood and well what if she gets in and is able to kill me?" "I won't let her touch you." "Thanks. We better hurry if we want to request a song." We walked as fast as we could until we reached the dance. Travis Stoll was waiting for us at the entrance, "That will be 20 drachmas please." "Travis you can be such an idiot. There's a sign that reads 'admission is free.' And in fine print it reads 'don't believe any Hermes kids ESPECIALLY TRAVIS AND CONNER!' so nope, goodbye and nope no drachmas." Said Freddie. I laughed and we walked inside and to the karaoke stand. "Freddie what song do you want to sing?" "How about, Lucky by Jason Mraz?" I smiled and nodded. I wrote our names on a slip of paper and the song and handed a=it to the DJ who was Conner Stoll. "You're up after Percy and Annabeth." We went towards the stage so we would be ready as Annabeth and Percy started singing Liven on a High Wire. When they were done we got on stage and the music started playing:

_**(Freddie)  
>Do you hear me,<br>I'm talking to you  
>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<br>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**_

_**(Carly)  
>Boy I hear you in my dreams<br>I feel your whisper across the sea  
>I keep you with me in my heart<br>You make it easier when life gets hard**_

_**[Both]  
>I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend<br>Lucky to have been where I have been  
>Lucky to be coming home again<br>Ooooh ooooh ooooh ooooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**[Both]  
>They don't know how long it takes<br>Waiting for a love like this  
>Every time we say goodbye<br>I wish we had one more kiss  
>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will<strong>_

_**[Both]  
>I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend<br>Lucky to have been where I have been  
>Lucky to be coming home again<br>Lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**[Freddie]  
>And so I'm sailing through the sea<br>To an island where we'll meet  
>You'll hear the music fill the air<br>I'll put a flower in your hair**_

_**[Carly]  
>Though the breezes through trees<br>Move so pretty you're all I see  
>As the world keeps spinning round<br>You hold me right here right now**_

_**[Both]  
>I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend<br>Lucky to have been where I have been  
>Lucky to be coming home again<br>I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**Ooooh ooooh ooooh ooooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<strong>_

When we were done everyone started clapping and yelling some words that are un-repeatable. Most of the words were like don't listen to Drew if she says something bad she's a female dog **(No offense to all girls and dogs.)**, or don't listen to anything negative from these donkey butt's! (**You should know what that means.)** I laughed at all the yells and cheers then walked off with Freddie following me. Drew then walked off and said into the mike, "I'm singing Super bass by Nicki Minaj." She started singing:

**[Verse 1:]****  
>This one is for the boys with the booming system<br>Top down, AC with the cooling system  
>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up<br>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up**

**And he ill, he real, he might got a deal  
>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill<br>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
>He always in the air, but he never fly coach<br>He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip<br>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe<br>I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<br>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<br>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<strong>

**[Chorus – Drew &Silena :]****  
>Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away<br>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<br>Yeah that's that super bass  
>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<br>Yeah that's that super bass  
>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<br>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**

**[Verse 2:]****  
>This one is for the boys in the polos<br>Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls  
>He could ball with the crew, he could solo<br>But I think I like him better when he dolo  
>And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on<br>He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on  
>He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look<br>Then the panties comin' off, off, uh  
>Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys<br>I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side  
>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is<br>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up**

**[Chorus – Drew & Silena]******

**[Conner:]****  
>See I need you in my life for me to stay<br>No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay  
>No, no, no, no, no don't go away<br>Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way<br>Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<strong>

I know this may be a little rude, but Drew pretty much screeched out the lyrics, I've heard her sing before and she was okay but maybe this song was a little hard for her. Silena could be barely heard but Conner did pretty well though. I clapped with the rest then we started dancing to rolling in the Deep by Adele who is a daughter of Aphrodite. "Freddie, are you all right you look a bit pale?" "Huh oh yeah I'm fine just worried about my mom." "I'm going to use the bathroom, don't have a panic attack while I'm gone." I started walking towards the rest room which was across camp, but while I was walking I was pulled into the woods. "What, who's there?" Mrs. Benson walked out. "Oh great it's crazy." I groaned. "Hi Mrs. Benson what brings you here?" "You took my Freddie away from me and now you're going to pay." I started backing away and grabbed Falacta, which was in its eraser form and rubbed it on my hand. It grew into the sword and I swiped her Falacta in and arc around my head. "So you're a daughter of Artemis. I thought you would be just like that brother of yours. Well you should know I'm a daughter of Ares the god of war and I never lose." She pulled out an electric spear and pointed it at my face. "Whoa that's a spear that's a spear." **(Remember from the movie when Luke yelled that's a sword, that's a sword. I just changed it to spear.) **I turned around and ran into the woods. I heard her running after me. I tripped over a rock and before I could get up she was directly over me. "Mrs. Benson I don't want to hurt you." "Oh but Carly Shay you ruined my life so I want to hurt you." I took my sword and held it in my hand. I slid out from under her and stood up. I looked at my knee and saw that it was bleeding badly. I swiped my sword at Mrs. Benson's wrist and cut her. "Mrs. Benson I've known you since I was 7 and you know I wouldn't hurt Freddie." "Oh but you have hurt him. You let him get hit by a Mexican food truck. He's allergic to them." "Mrs. Benson he's not allergic to a number of things you say he is. So stop! He's safe here at camp and you should know that." "Carlotta Shay you have a big mouth!" She took her spear and placed it on my stomach. She shocked me so hard that I fainted.

**Freddie's POV**  
>Carly hasn't come back for hours now. "Hey Nico have you seen Carly?" "No, didn't she go to the restroom like 2 hours ago?" "Yeah, I'm going to go look for her." I left the dance and walked towards her cabin. I walked in and saw a truly horrible sight, Spencer was kissing Gibby's mom! "EWWWWW! Spencer why are you making out with Gibby's mom?" he didn't even hear me. I grabbed Carly's jeans and angry bird shirt and a pair of converse and walked out. I couldn't get that image of Spencer making out with Gibby's mom it made me sick to my stomach. I heard some leaves moving and saw my mother walking across the border. She was here and probably did something to Carly. I walked towards the woods and when I reached the middle of the woods I saw her. "Carly, are you alright?" I got no answer I ran towards her and saw that she was knocked out cold. "Carly, wake up." I shook her shoulder a little but she didn't wake up. I poured some nectar into her mouth and she started waking up. "Freddie was it all a dream?" "Carly my mother was here. What happened to you?" "She shocked me with her spear. We have to get back to the dance before she comes back." "We will." I took her hand and pulled her back up. Her dress wasn't even ruined from the shock so I left her spare clothes in her cabin where Spencer and Gibby's mom were still making out. When we returned to the dance Silena was just announcing the best dresses. I didn't hear the first but I did hear Carly's name then the names were announced again, "Will Freddie Benson and Carly Shay please come up." We walked up and she put crowns on our heads and handed us 20 gold drachmas. Then the song Generation Love came on. Everyone started chanting "KISS KISS KISS!" "I think they want us to kiss." I told Carly. "You think." I kissed her and we smiled at each other. I looked out at the crowd and saw everyone who had girlfriends or boyfriends were kissing each other. While everyone was having their little make out sessions it started snowing. I looked out and laughed at Gibby who was wearing tuxedo pants and no shirt. <span><strong><strong>

**So how was that? Please send your prayers to Virginia and Colorado who had 5.8 and 5.3 magnitude earthquakes in the past couple days. 7 days till I go to Missouri. Also keep all of the authors in that area in your prayers. The earthquake could be felt all the way to Toronto, Canada so that must've been pretty scary for them. **  
><span> 


	18. I'm Back!

_**A blizzard, visit from the hunting goddess and love  
>I don't own anything.<strong>_

_**Some characters may be OCC**_

_**Thanks for all the great reviews.  
>Sorry about not updating lately my computers been down lately. <strong>_

_**I will be doing a sequel but I will keep the details to myself. Part of the first chapter is on my profile. Sorry I wasn't on line for so long my computer was down and my mom's laptop doesn't have Microsoft on it. **_

_**Carly's POV**__**  
><strong>_

The snow started falling heavier and the wind started howling as if this was a blizzard in Alaska or Antarctica. "Freddie I thought the borders stopped this?" "That's what I thought also. We gotta grab our friends and meet up at a cabin!" "Okay you grab the guys and meet at your cabin and I'll grab the girls and meet them at my cabin!" We parted ways and I looked for all my friends. Looks like the sleep over's going to happen at my cabin. When I finally found everyone and we reached my cabin and got inside I started shivering. I asked "What's up with this weather?" "I don't know but it sure is strange." Answered Piper. "What are we going to do now; we can't have the sleepover with no movies, pajama's, sleeping bags or candy, popcorn and soda." Whined Drew. "Look around." Said Annabeth quickly. I looked around my cabin and saw that our pajama's were laid out, there was a popcorn machine, a flat screen which had always been there, 7 sleeping bags, a table full of junk food, and a fridge filled with cokes and Mt. Dew and Mellow Yellow. "Whoa, who did this?" "My mother." Answered Silena. She held up a note that read:_** Hey girls didn't want your sleepover ruined so I fixed up the cabin and got it set up for a sleepover toodles. I love, love, Aphrodite. **_

Wow just wow, Aphrodite did all of this. We sat down on our sleeping bags and turned on Titanic,** (I know very original. Insert sarcastic voice here)** when we got to the end we all had tears in our eyes. I went to the bathroom; yeah I said bathroom turns out me, the big three and Sam all got bathrooms, and locked the door. I needed to think because well Drew was in the same room as me for the whole night and I thought she would kill me or something. I was also thinking about that tattoo she had it seemed to disappear when she was wearing short sleeves, could she be a possible spy of Kronus. I brushed the thought away and went back into my bedroom. "Hey Carl's what's wrong?" asked Sam. "Nothing, I'm going to step onto the porch for a minute." I walked onto the porch with my furry coat and wrapped it around my shoulders. I looked out into the snowy wonderland that camp had become with the blizzard still going strong. Something or someone must have really messed with Khione. My mother had promised me that Spencer and I would be her only children till we leave so we got to re decorate the entire cabin. Annabeth helped me and we added and entirely new floor for like a game room and had separate bedrooms my room had walls that were all kinds of colors and designs, the floors were all kinds of designs and colors too. My bed was a half and half sorta blanket set and had a mahogany head board, I had wooden drawers for my clothes and I had a bookshelf, I was able to bribe the Athena cabin into pinning my bookshelf above my dresser so it would look really cool and I had lettering that read 'Music is good for the soul. The words were written in gold, cursive lettering. Also had all kinds of little quotes around the room saying random things. I saw a flash of white light behind me and I turned around and saw my mother. "Hi mom. What's going on?" "Can't a mother check up on her daughter once in a while?" "Yeah sure. So are you mad at me about Freddie?" "Not that much anymore. Aphrodite talked to me so I let it fly."** (I know not super Artemisish but she will be a bit OCC from now on.) **"Okay. So what have you been up to mother?" it was kinda weird saying that since well I didn't grow up with a mother unless you want to call Mrs. Benson a motherly figure. "Mother what about the hunters, aren't you supposed to take care of them?" "No since I claimed you and Spencer they were upgraded 5 years then they were when they joined and will be claimed and live in their parent's cabin and try to live a normal life." My mother was wearing a green dress and green heels. "So mom, are you going to hook up with anyone?" Gods that sounded weird. "Yeah I'm going on a date with Hermes." **(YAY! Hermartis!) **She blushed and laughed quietly. "Mother you have a crush on the god of thieves?" "Ummm… yeah I guess you could say that." She was actually speechless. "So that means your couple name would be Hermartis!" She blushed "Well it's better than Artemermers. I gotta go now dear." She disappeared and I was left alone on dark cold porch. I heard my name being yelled and I saw Freddie walking through the snow. "Freddie what are you doing in this storm?" "Spencer brought paint but it was filled raw deer meat so I left after Gibby put it down Chris's pants. Not a pretty sight I can tell you that much." "That must've sucked." "Yeah it did, didn't smell the best either." I saw a dark shape come up from behind him and I noticed the familiar red hair of Mrs. Benson. "Freddie behind you!" I yelled as loud as humanly possible. He ducked as a shovel came down almost hitting him and said, "Mom how could you?" "I'm sorry Freddie. But you left me, your father was always saying he would come back and take care of you" She was acting just like the stories of Mrs. Castellan did in the stories, that Hermes would come back to watch Luke grow up. I ran out and stood by Freddie. "Freddie, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Just mad." He stood up and held up his sword, Tantalus; he pointed it towards Mrs. Benson's neck. "Freddie, you wouldn't hurt your poor old mother, would you?" gasped Mrs., Benson. "Yes I would, if she tried to kill my best friend and girlfriend. Mom if this was a different reason I wouldn't try even hurting you but now because of this I will be." I pulled out my sword and held it at my side. Mrs. Benson took her spear and grabbed me by my arm. She pulled me close and kept me in a head lock. I dropped my sword and was too shocked to do anything. She brought the spear close to my neck and laughed evilly, "Freddie, come home with me and then I'll let her go." He looked at me as the spear got closer to my side. He gulped then said, "Let her go and I'll leave with you." "Gladly, but first let me do this." She pushed me to the ground then took her spear and tossed it at my side. She had a deadly aim, the spear hit my side and the world went black.

**Freddie's POV**

My mother just hurt my girlfriend; my MOTHER just hurt my GIRLFRIEND. How could she do that to me and Carly? I picked Carly up, off the ground and held her close. "Mom how could you." I held Carly in my arms closer, she felt so cold and not warm. "Freddie bear, let's go home." "No mother." "You promised that you would come home with me." "Did I promise on the river?" My mother stopped and thought for a minute before saying, "Well no but how does that change all this?" "Because I didn't promise now leave before I get Chiron." She backed up and started leaving then yelled, "Lord Kronus will have his prize and Olympus shall fall." She walked up the hill and disappeared into the mass of trees. I was shocked, my own mother, the woman who raised me, was working for Luke. I ran to Carly's cabin and barged in. "Sam, Annabeth, get some blankets and cloths. Silena, get some ambrosia and Thalia, get whatever I'm forgetting. Please and hurry!" They ran off, Piper came over and took Carly from my arms. "Freddie what happened to her?" "My mom attacked her. I don't know why she would do something like that." I sat on the ground and put my hands over my eyes. Now I'm going to look like a baby and Sam will have something to tease me about. Drew walked over and sat next to me. She grabbed my hand and held onto it. "You know Freddie, if she doesn't make it you can always come back to me." "Drew she's strong, she'll make it through this like she did with the battle, so go try to get another guy from the Apollo or Hermes cabin there's tons of them." Wow that totally sounded unlike me. "Fine, when she breaks up with you or something, don't come crawling to me" She got up and left. I went to Carly's room where she was laying in her bed still uncouncise. I grabbed her hand and held onto it. The others, except for Drew, came up from behind me and started singing Smile by Glee Cast Version:

_**You´re better then the best  
>I´m lucky just to linger in your light<br>Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right  
>Completely unaware<br>Nothing can compare to where you send me  
>Lets me know that it´s ok<br>Yeah it´s ok  
>And the moments when my good times start to fade<strong>_

_**You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like a bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<strong>_

_**You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<strong>_

_**Even when you´re gone  
>Somehow you come along<br>Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that  
>You steal away the rain and just like that<strong>_

_**You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like a bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<strong>_

_**You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<strong>_

_**Don´t know how I lived without you  
>'Cuz every time that I get around you<br>I see the best of me inside your eyes  
>You make me smile<br>You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild**_

_**You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<strong>_

_**You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<br>Oh, you make me smile  
>Oh, you make me smile<strong>_

Annabeth gripped my shoulder and said, "She'll make it through Freddie, she always does." I smiled and looked at Carly again. "Fredpuss stop worrying about her. She's Carly who can survive anything, from hellhounds to Mrs. Briggs 80 question exams so don't worry." "Thanks Puckett." I kept looking at Carly who's skin was…

_**What do you think is up with Carly? I'm sad today because of 9/11. Please pay tribute to the people who served or died in the attack.**_


	19. Hermartis, Almost Death, The final quest

**Hermartis, Almost Death, Recalls and the final quest**

_**Okay so there are only two chapters left, then the epilogue. Sad about that but then the sequel shall be up. Oh and since school started I will only be able to update on weekends and when I have time after school, just wanted to let you know. **_

**Artemis POV  
><strong>

Okay so I admit I was a bit worried about my date with Hermes. I mean literally my last boyfriend; well he ended up being killed by a scorpion and is now a constellation. I was also worried about all the threats we've had about another war with the titans. I met Hermes by the Lotus Casino that was now open to anyone, the people, mostly demigods, aged and left. We got a table and ordered, I ordered ravioli with white parmesan sauce and broccoli and chicken and a cherry Dr. Pepper. Hermes got grilled chicken, French fries and a fruit cocktail with a Pepsi. I utterly have no clue on how he can drink Pepsi since it taste like caramel colored dishwater. **(No offense to the people that likes Pepsi that what's I think it taste like so no haters.) **I took a sip of my soda and said, "Well this is umm nice. So how's George and Martha?" "Their good, actually great, just sometimes I wish I could strangle them. How's Carly and Spencer?" "Good, I talked to Carly before I left so I guess their doing well." My Heph Phone 5 rang at that moment and I answered it, "Hello?" "Hello Lady Artemis, sorry if I'm interrupting anything but you and Hermes need to get to camp right away." Said a voice I recognized as Dionausyes, who actually sounded worried. "What's wrong?" "Well it seems Barley Hay was attacked by a Larisa Wesson." "You mean Carly Shay was attacked by Marissa Benson?" I was trying to stay calm but my voice was a bit weird sounding. "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. Could you just get here please?" Wow now he was sounding between his old self and concerned. "Sure, let me just tell Hermes." I hung up the phone and looked at Hermes, "How does camp sound instead of a movie?" "Sure, as long as you buy popcorn." I laughed at his little joke and flashed out leaving the money on the table. I landed at camp and saw that everything was lit up, the cabins lights were on, the little streetlights were up, the big house had all its lights on. I ran to my cabin and into Carly's room. I found my daughter lying on the bed looking pale and close to death. "Freddie what happened to her?" "My m-mom attacked her, Lord Hades don't take her take me." "Freddie, you can't do anything. What exactly happened to her when your mom attacked her?" He looked at me with tears on his eyes, "She attacked her with her electric spear and shocked her in her stomach." Nico appeared in front of us gasping for air. "Is she, is she still alive?" "Why, why do you say that?" asked Freddie. "I got a message from my father and he saw her soul being collected in L.A." "No, that can't be. She can't die!" Freddie started yelling that over and over again. "Freddie, stop over reacting. Hopefully it was just a mix up."

**Carly's POV**

All of a sudden I didn't feel like I was in pain anymore. I also realized I wasn't in my bed at camp. I was in LA. Why was I here? Was I dead? I couldn't be, I wouldn't leave Freddie like that but then I saw Charon. "Mr. Charon why am I here?" "Ah Ms. Shay, I presume. Age 16, died of static shock from a Mrs. Benson? You look much too young to be here?" "Mr. Charon, I'm not dead. I was sleeping in my bed back at camp from my injuries." Then the room went deadly silent, well if you can say that. I saw all the other souls move over like they were being pushed by an invisible force, then I saw the one and only Lord of the Dead, Hades. "My Lord, what brings you here?" "I came to send a couple souls back to camp. First of all, Carlotta Shay, second Julian McAlester, lastly Herbert Fitzgerald. Please return to the camp." I felt like I was being pushed away from LA with the other two Half Bloods and ended up back in my bedroom. I gasped and opened my eyes. "Freddie, she's back! Freddie stop crying!" I stifled a giggle at Nico's tone as he said that. "Wait! She is? How, what, when?" He came by my side and looked at me with worried eyes, "Carly, are you really okay?" "Yeah, just really tired. What exactly happened?" "Well, earlier you were tazered by my mom; you died like 15 minutes ago, and now your back. That's pretty much all that happened." "Okay…" Then Chiron came in, "There has been another prophecy. Rachel, please come in here." Rachel walked in and stated, "The prophecy was, '6 shall go to the west,

A daughter of the hunt, daughter of lightning, son of death, 2 sons of the sea and daughter of owls,

Daughter of the hunt shall make a choice, to let the world fall to the knees of the titan Atlas and Kronus, or succeed in defeating both.'"

"Oh my gods so what will happen? Who's going?" asked Hermes. "Carly, Nico, Percy, Freddie, Thalia and Annabeth will go on this quest." answered Chiron "So we have to battle Luke AND Atlas. This is just great. So when shall we leave?" I said. "Well I hope you will leave by tomorrow since the snow is letting up and may end tomorrow. For now I want you to pack warm clothing and prepare for the worst to come because it looks like a new battle is on the horizon." "Carly, can't leave in this condition. She just got back from deaths door, literally." Argued Freddie. "I know that Mr. Benson, but she must go. The world depends on her." The next morning when I was packing with Sam I changed into a pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt and my blue winter coat. My turtle neck was actually a dress but I thought it was much cuter as a shirt with jeans. I wore my white, fuzzy winter boots for shoes and my lucky necklace. Sam was wearing a red long sleeved shirt and black jeans, with a black coat and black boots. She was wearing a silver peacock necklace. Thalia and Annabeth pretty much wore the same thing. Silver and Black tops and flair jeans with necklaces with their parents symbols. Annabeth wore a really cute coat though. It was a gray wool jacket that was a princess style coat so it was really cute. She also wore an owl knit hat that I can say was adorable! We were actually able to get Thalia into a jacket that was something other than black. A bright yellow parka! With brown boots, dark blue flairs and a black top with her lightning and stars charm necklace she was adorable.

**Okay so that's a wrap! What did you think? Sorry I haven't updated schools pretty hard these days. My birthday was last week so I didn't update then because I was pretty busy. So this is the last quest till the big finale. Outfits are under my profile with the names and then says 'traveling outfit 2.0'. So in the next chapter the beginning into the middle of the quest begins! I'm estimating at least 3 or 4 more chapters left then I shall begin the sequel! I saw Dolphin Tail yesterday and on the first I saw Abduction both movies were awesome!**


	20. quest, jobs, music

_**The quest, jobs and music**_

_**So only a couple left, I know I keep saying that but this time I mean it. Sequel we be up a couple days after I end this. Oh and since school started I will only be able to update on weekends and when I have time after school, just wanted to let you know. **_

**Freddie POV**

I was sorta worried about bringing Carly on this quest. Especially only one day after being at deaths door. Err I mean fake record studio. She was so pale and injured yesterday that it worried me even though she was better now. When Nico had ran into the room last night yelling that he saw her soul leaving her body. This morning as I was packing in my father's cabin, I was looking around for things I may need, when I heard a low rumble from the side of my cabin. "Mrs. O' Leary is that you?" The rumbling didn't stop. I got up with my sword in my hands and stepped outside and watched as the walls by my bunk were ripped apart by the Minotaur. "What the Fork!" The Minotaur charged right at me. I stepped to the side easily dodging the monster. I saw Carly coming towards my cabin from corner of my eye. "Carly stay back." I quickly yelled. She must not have heard me because she kept on walking towards me. I took my knife and stabbed the Minotaur in the stomach. The monster turned into dust and I sat on Percy's bed and looked at the rubble that was once my side of the room. Looks like the Athena Cabin has some work cut out for them while we're gone. Carly came and sat next to me. "Freddie, did that Minotaur just literally come back. I thought it was killed a while ago." "Yeah I don't know what happened. He should still be in Tarturous but I guess not." I stood up and wiped the remaining monster blood off my clothes then said, "We should go alert Chiron and the others about this." Carly stood up and we started walking to the Big House. When we reached the porch I knocked on the door and Chiron answered it. "Why hello children, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting prepare for your quest?" "Chiron we just wanted to warn you that a Minotaur just attacked my cabin." "Well thanks for telling me this children now go."

We started walking until we reached the Hermes Cabin, I was hoping Travis and Conner could smuggle me some clothes from the store. "Hey Conner could you get me some shirts from the camp store please?" "Sure thing Freddork." Wow now he's starting to sound the blond she devil that is Sam. "Thanks." "No Problemo." I walked out and Carly and I walked to the lake. When we reached it I heard Percy yell from our cabin, "What the chiz happened in here?" We laughed and kept on walking till the water was at my ankles. I noticed Carly was shivering possibly because there was still snow on the ground. I forced the water to get warmer and she stopped shivering.  
>Freddie, we really need to get back to the big house we have to leave in a bit.<p>

The next 2 hours were a blur, we left camp and now we were at a train station in uptown New York. Carly was singing to Determinate by Lemonade Mouth on her iPear and was moving to the song. While Annabeth and I were figuring out what train should we take. "I think train A because that will take us to California, then to San Diego. Or Train B to Oklahoma." Said Annabeth. "No, we should take Train F Kansas because that's what Carly's mom said." "No, she didn't, she said it would take place in a field or empty place other than New York." "Then how about we message her." I went into the empty depot, very surprising but then again it was dinner time, and sent the message to Artemis. When she showed up the picture wasn't pretty, she and Hermes were exchanging breath mints without hands **(older people should know what that means, but for younger kids its using finger nails to give people gum.)** I coughed but they didn't stop. "Lord Hermes, Lady Artemis there's a call for you on dial 9." Said Martha the snake. They stopped and the look on their faces was pretty weird. "Thank you Martha." Said Hermes. "Lady Artemis, where are we supposed to go for this quest?" "Oh I must have forgotten to tell you go to Kansas." "Thanks Lady Artemis." The image disappeared and I stuck my tongue at Annabeth. "Told you so." "Whatever!" We went and got the tickets. When we got off the train the next morning the sky in Kansas was a deep gray color. "What happened to oh a beautiful morning?" asked Nico. "This isn't Oklahoma Nico!" exclaimed Thalia. "Oh, okay." We walked out and into the nearest motel there was, a really gross one that smelled like the one in California.

**Carly POV**

This motel was runned by this really creepy old dude that had tufts of white hair by his ears. Percy went up and said, "3 rooms please." "Of course here." He hand us keys to the rooms and we went upstairs. The next morning I mad Freddie check us out of the motel right away because it smelled like cat pee, and there was a hobo in the bathtub. When we got out I looked for a small jib that would last us while we were here. I found one as a live singer at the café for a week. That night would be my first night there. When I was getting ready I changed into my pink zebra stripe dress with my pink flats. The entire gang was coming so I was going to sing, The Story of Us by Taylor Swift because it was such a good song and me and Freddie's favorite song. When I got on the stage the spotlight hit me and the music started,

_**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
>How we met and the sparks flew instantly,<br>People would say they're the lucky ones.  
>I used to know my place was a spot next to you,<br>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
>'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.<strong>_

_**Oh a simple complication,  
>Miscommunications lead to fall-out.<br>Too many things that I wish you knew,  
>So many walls that I can't break through.<strong>_

_**[CHORUS:]  
>Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,<br>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
>I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate when it all broke down,<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**_

_**Next chapter**__****_

_**How'd we end up this way?  
>See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,<br>You're doing your best to avoid me.  
>I started to think one day I'd tell the story of us,<br>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
>But you held your pride like you should've held me.<strong>_

_**Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
>Why are we pretending this is nothing?<br>I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
>I've never heard silence quite this loud.<strong>_

_**[CHORUS:]  
>Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,<br>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
>I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate when it all broke down,<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**_

_**This is looking like a contest,  
>Of who can act like the careless,<br>But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
>The battle's in your hands now,<br>But I would lay my armor down  
>If you say you'd rather love than fight.<br>So many things that you wished I knew,  
>But the story of us might be ending soon.<strong>_

_**[CHORUS:]  
>Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,<br>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
>I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate when it all broke down,<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.  
>And we're not speaking,<br>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
>I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate 'cause we're going down,<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.  
><strong>__**  
>The end.<strong>_

When the clapping settled down I started the next song, Rolling in the Deep by Adele,

_**There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark<br>Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your sheet bare<br>See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<strong>_

_**There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch<br>And it's bringing me out the dark**_

_**The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>And you played it to the beat<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_**Baby, I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one of you<br>And I'm gonna make your head burn  
>Think of me in the depths of your despair<br>Making a home down there  
>As mine sure won't be shared<strong>_

_**The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>And you played it to the beat<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>We could have had it all<br>Rolling in the deep  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>And you played it to the beat**_

_**Throw your soul through every open door  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for<br>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
>You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow<strong>_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>We could have had it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>We could have had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>It all, it all, it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_**We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<strong>_

_**You could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<strong>_

_**But you played it  
>You played it<br>You played it  
>You played it to the beat.<strong>_

That was my final song of the night but my boss had me do one more song, Freak the Freak Out.

_**Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me sing  
>Open up the door, easy less, easy more<br>When you tell me to beware, are you here? Are you there?  
>Is it something I should know? Easy come, easy go<strong>_

_**Nodding your head, don't hear a word I said  
>Can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate<br>I try to talk to you but you never even knew  
>So what's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?<br>(Hear me, can you hear me?)**_

_**I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
>Never listen, you never listen<br>I'm so sick of it, so I'm throwing on a fit  
>Never listen, you never listen<strong>_

_**I scream your name, it always stays the same  
>I scream and shout<br>So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey  
>Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh<strong>_

_**Patience running thin, running thin, come again  
>Tell me what I get opposite, opposite<br>Show me what is real, if it breaks does it heal?  
>[- From: . -]<br>Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here?  
>Keep me in the dark are you even thinking of me?<strong>_

_**And someone else above me gotta know, gotta know  
>What am I gonna do? 'Cause I can't get through to you<br>So what's it gonna be  
>Tell me, can you hear me?<strong>_

_**I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
>Never listen, you never listen<br>I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit  
>Never listen, you never listen<strong>_

_**I scream your name, it always stays the same  
>I scream and shout<br>So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey  
>Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh<strong>_

_**Easy come, easy go  
>Easy come, easy go<br>(Can you hear me?)**_

_**I scream your name, it always stays the same  
>I scream and shout<br>So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey  
>Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh<strong>_

_**I scream your name but you never listen  
>No, you never listen but you never listen<strong>_


	21. Luke, Wedding Dresses, Kidnapping

**Luke, Wedding Dresses, Kidnapping**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I do wish I owned a squirrel.**

Sam's POV (haven't done her side of the story in awhile.)

Well Barnacle Brain the first and the second just stood there staring at Carly as she finished signing I stood up and walked over to her and went with her so she could get paid. The man paid her $250.50. "I only get paid $100 though, why am I being paid extra." asked Carly. "The guy over there requested another song from you so I'm paying you extra. Now get up there and sing another 2 songs." She took the money and walked up the 3 steps to the stage. "Okay guys, well I guess I'm singing 2 more songs. So this first one is called Mean by Taylor Swift. I last sung it at camp so sorry if I'm a bit rusty." She started strumming her guitar and singing the song:

_**You, with your words like knives And swords and weapons that you use against me You have knocked me off my feet again Got me feeling like I'm nothing You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard Calling me out when I'm wounded You picking on the weaker man**_

_**Well you can take me down with just one single blow But you don't know, what you don't know...**_

_**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city And all you're ever gonna be is mean Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever gonna be is mean Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**You, with your switching sides And your wildfire lies and your humiliation You have pointed out my flaws again As if I don't already see them I walk with my head down Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you I just wanna feel okay again**_

_**I bet you got pushed around Somebody made you cold But the cycle ends right now Cause you can't lead me down that road And you don't know, what you don't know...**_

_**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city And all you're ever gonna be is mean Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever gonna be is mean Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**And I can see you years from now in a bar Talking over a football game With that same big loud opinion But nobody's listening Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing But all you are is mean**_

_**All you are is mean And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean**_

_**But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever gonna be is mean Why you gotta be so?..**_

_**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)**_  
><em><strong>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah (Why you gotta be so?..)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And all you're ever gonna be is mean Why you gotta be so mean?<strong>_

As she finished the song the crowd stood up and started clapping. Carly then said, "The next song is by Taylor Swift and it's called I'd Lie. Hope you like it."

_**I don't think that passenger seat Has ever looked this good to me He tells me about his night And I count the colors in his eyes**_

_**He'll never fall in love He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong And I don't think it ever crossed his mind He tells a joke, I fake a smile But I know all his favorite songs**_

_**And I could tell you His favorite color's green He likes to argue Born on the seventeenth His sister's beautiful He has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him... I'd lie**_

_**He looks around the room And innocently overlooks the truth Shouldn't a light go on Doesn't he know That I've had him memorized for so long**_  
><em><strong>He sees everything in black and white Never let nobody see him cry I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine<strong>_

_**I could tell you His favorite color's green He likes to argue Born on the seventeenth His sister's beautiful He has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him... I'd lie**_

_**He stands there, then walks away My God, if I could only say I'm holding every breath for you**_

_**He'd never tell you, But he can play guitar I think he can see through Everything but my heart First thought when I wake up, My God, he's beautiful So I put on my make-up And pray for a miracle**_

_**Yes I could tell you His favorite color's green He likes to argue Oh, and it kills me His sister's beautiful He has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him... If you ask me if I love him... I'd lie**_

Carly's POV After I finished that song and went to sit at the table a guy came over and said, "Are you Carly Shay?" "Ummm yeah. Why do you ask?" He took off his hat and started to grow until he was 8 feet tall. He had a tattoo of a frog that said, "Frogs like Babycakes" He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me outside, I didn't know what was going on at first until we reached a dark alley. "W- what do you want with me?" I stuttered out. "Daughter of Artemis, you should know what we want." "Wait who's we?" Slowly 3 other figures appeared from the sides of the alley, 3 more Laistrygonian. I tried to get up but the monster pushed me down again. "What do you want with me?" "Master Luke want's you." Then Luke appeared out of the shadows also. "LUKE, what do you want with me?" "Well I tought that was obviouse I want you to stay with me in my palace, as my immortal wife." "No." "That was not a question. You shall come with me and stay in my castle as gold." "NO!" I yelled. "No choice. Bloodmouth take her to the police and lock her with Midas; he should know what to do." The Laistrgonian who had brought me to the alley grabbed me and we dissapeared into a shower of air. When I was able to see again I saw that I was in a cage, you know the one with the metal bars and the bottom that is most commonly found hanging over pot of molten lava in most stories, this time it was in an empty room. I looked down at my clothes and saw that I was wearing a wedding dress. I felt my hair and felt that it was curled and a circlet was placed on my head. On my feet I had a pair of white Jimmy Choos. (On profile.) I heard something move and looked towards the sound. I saw...

_**HAHAHA I'm evil. I left you at a major cliffhanger. Who do you think it is? Sorry about not updating for awhile History Day is slowing killing me. Does anyone know how to make a voice recording on Windows Movie Maker? If so please message me or leave a review. Here's something that is not related to PJO but for you House of Anubis lovers please check out this awesome page from one of my favorite authors, it's on Facebook and called and only 2 people like it and it makes me sad that she is such a good author and not many people liked her page though if I am correct she said something about it in her stories. So for Christmas I thought it would be nice to do that for her**_


	22. ADOPTION

ADOPTION!

SO HEY GUYS I'M PUTTING ALL THE STORIES THAT ARE NOT MY NEW KANE CHRONICLES (BE UP SOON) UP FOR ADOPTION AND I WANTED TO SAY ITS BEEN A PLEASURE WRITING FOR YOU BUT ITS TOO HARD TO CONCENTRATE ON THEM AND MY FINALS SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME PLEASE DO! UM SO THE QUESTION IN ORDER TO ADOPT IS: What was the first chapter about?

MY HUNGER GAMES STORY IS GOING TO BE DELETED BECAUSE I GOT SOME REVIEWS THAT I AM RATHER CONFUSED ON. ALSO ALL FINISHED STORIES ARE NOT UP FOR ADOPTION. THANKS GUYS AND MAY THE ODDS FOR THE ADOPTION BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR


	23. pugswanthugs gets the story!

So pugswanthugs will be completing this story. Thanks again for reading it and taking the time to favorite and review. I will be writing some more stories just to let you all know, I have another that I hope will be out by this evening, its 9 AM in Minnesota so I got hours to finish it! Well signing off on this story for the last time

~Seafoam~


End file.
